The Walls We Build
by Forgotten page
Summary: My name is Sofia I'm 14 years old I've been put in 12 different foster homes in the last 5 years and I'm done getting tossed around like some some bomb getting ready to explode, I want a fresh start somewhere small somewhere where I could just feel like I'm home theres a place I saw on the map barely noticeable to the eye but It was called story...- Storybrooke Maine.
1. The Journey

I walk down the stairs of the group home I'm in and start to walk to my bus stop. But as soon as I'm out of eye sight I run towards the bus station I'm out of breath and

heaving when the bus arrives "right on time"I say out loud when it pulls up I fish out a dollar and 25 cent for my bus ride and hand it to the driver "where to ma'am" the

driver asks. I ponder for a moment Boston to Storybrooke is about 2 hours, I pull out my map and show him where I want to go " I'm sorry but we don't drive on the

outskirts of town but I can drop you off as close to your destination as I can" the driver says "thank you so much" I say with a relieved breath I would have to walk the

rest of the way but it would all be worth it to leave this trash of a life behind. I go and sit in the very back of the bus so I wouldn't get noticed if someone I knew happen

to be on the bus I watch people get on and off the bus time seemed to slow down my eyelids were getting heavy with exhaustion and within seconds I succumb to the

dream world.

**2 hours later**

"Ma'am","excuse me ma'am" I open my eyes and look around to see an empty bus I look up at the bus driver "I was able to get somewhere closer to where you wanted

to go, if your walking it shouldn't be more than an hour and a half but since I've never heard of this town I don't know where you might end up if you wan-", " NO! I

mean that's fine I need the exercise anyways thank you for driving me all this way" I say reaching in my pocket for more change. "No keep your money your gonna need

it for your journey" the driver says with a smile " thank you" I say starting to walk off the bus the driver watches me as I walk inside the gas station, I watch him pull off

and I turn around to see a lady behind the counter she looked in her mid twenties she was reading a magazine not paying any attention. I walk through the store

grabbing snacks and drinks with out her even seeing me I walk up to the counter trying not to look inconspicuous do you guys have a bathroom I ask she points her her

finger at the door without even looking up from her page "thank you I say walking as calm as I could out the door. Once the door closed I made a run for it

remembering the way the bus driver to me to take. Once the gas station was nothing more that a speck in the scenery I stopped to catch my breath I took out my

phone to check the time wow it's only 11:09am I didn't think it would be this easy. Once I put my phone back in my bag I grabbed my blue lemonade brisk and took one

big swig and put it back in my bag. I look ahead and only see one straight road well here we go.


	2. Sticks And Stones

It's now becoming dawn just now hitting 6:00 I've been walking for hours I didn't think it would take this long to get here. I stare down at the ground and see a stick I pick it up and twirl it in my hand for my own

amusement I throw it to see how far it would go I look around for something else to throw or kick and see a rock just a couple steps infront of the stick I jog over to it and kick it as hard as I could. I see the rock roll and

then it disappears I stop in my tracks where did it go, I get another rock and kick it and it does the same thing what the heck. I start walking to where the rocks kept disappearing I pause because I feel a strong pull I take

a couple more steps to be met with a welcome to Storybrooke sign my jaw drops because it wasn't there seconds ago like magic... but I'm soon filled with excitement because I made it to my fresh start I MADE IT! no

more foster homes with mean and abusing "parents" I'm as free as a fly. I start walking no running with a bit more excitement coursing through my body with what awaits at this small town. It took ten minutes worth of

running before I saw any building in the town but the first thing I did see was a high clock tower but the hands. I looked around the empty streets and could see a diner called grannys I started walking towards it feeling

my stomach rumble with hunger. I stand infront of the diner door hearing the chatter of other customers I suddenly get nervous and start to feel a bit of anxiety, I take a deep breath and push open the door. The jingle of

the door signaled my entrance, everybody eyes were on me and the worst part was that the whole placed was filled with people. I could feel my whole face burn with embarrassment an old lady behind the counter started

yelling "EVERYONE EITHER EAT THEIR FOOD AND MIND THEIR OWN OR GET YOUR ARSES OUT OF HERE." everyone immediately went back to their conversations. I sigh with relief and go to the booth all the way in the

back and sit down trying to hid my face behind the menu. My cheeks burning with embarrassment, a girl with red highlights in her hair and very revealing clothes walked up to my table and sat down across from me. "You

must be new in town?" she asked, I slowly put my menu neatly on the table and nod in response "my name is Ruby" she says I look up and smile "my name is sofia, how did you know I was new here?" I asked Ruby.

"Well Storybrooke is a small town everybody knows everybody in this town the same with the kids but I've lived here my whole life and have never seen a face as pretty as yours but you look a alot like my friend." She

tells me "who's your friend?" I ask in confusion "she's a beautiful hard core woman who's also the mayor of this small town-". "Your friends with the mayor?" I ask with amusement " yeah she has a boy named Henry

about your age and a wife who's the sheriff of this town" my mouth drops she has a wife wow and she's the sheriff that made me a bit nervous and I stood abruptly "um-I-I should really be getting home me and my mom

just moved in I should get going and finish helping her" I say quickly stuttering over my words while walking out of the dinner " NICE meeting you Ruby" I say before dashing down the street.

**Ruby's Pov**

As soon as Sofia dashed out the dinner I reached for my phone and called Emma

E: hey Red wassup

R: No time to talk a girl just showed up at the dinner her name is Sofia she said she just moved down her with her mom but clearly that was a lie figuring we know people can't cross the town line without magic and people from the other side can't come over.

E: Ok what does she look like so I know what I'm looking for she probably a run away or orphan

R:she looks just like Regina and the funny thing is I can smell magic all over her Emma shes from our world but I don't think she knows that

E: Ok I'm on it I will call you if I get some news

R: ok and Emma be gentle with her she kinda had the you had when you first came to town.

End of call

Ugh I groan... I turn around to see granny staring at me "What" I ask "what did she say" granny asked with a serious look " she about to go looking for her" granny nodded with approval.

**tell me what you guys think of this new story so far.**


	3. The Sand Between My Toes

**Emma's Pov**

After I get off the phone with Ruby I rush to put my boots on and go into the closet and get my famous leather jacket which Regina is very fond of and rush out the

house to have to run back in and get the keys to my car, earlier about 2 hours before Regina went back to the office she said something was off as if something just

tilted off balance and it made her nervous almost scared she said that she felt a strong force of magic possibly even stronger than hers but she said it also felt familiar

but she didn't know how. I told her that it was probably nothing and everything will be fine and now we have a girl in town that supposedly looks like Regina with magic.

Wait till Regina here's this one. I get in my yellow bug because if your a runaway you see a police cruiser you make a break for it so this would be the best route to go I

drive around town looking for an unfamiliar face and can't find anything but an idea pops up in my head. I making my way down to the beach of Storybrooke.

**Sofia's Pov**

I just keep running until I find myself at a beach, who knew there was a beach in a small town like this. I walk over to the the beach and sit down the whole place is

deserted I take off my black and white converses and then my socks. I wiggle my toes in the sand enjoying the feeling of contentment "I could get used to this" I

whisper to myself out loud. "The view is beautiful isn't" a woman says behind me making me jump in surprise. I turn around to see a lady with blonde hair and a red

leather jacket, and a white tank top. She smiled and sat down next to me "my name is Emma" she says "I'm Sofia" I replied looking at the ocean with amazement "

where you from?" she asked I cocked my head curiously "why?" I ask "because you look new around here" she says I nod knowing that was not her real motive for

asking me but I wanted to know where the conversation would lead me. "Boston" I say , she smiles "that's where I'm from" she says "really" I ask "yup I used to work

as a bail bonds person" she continues " from what I've heard they make a lot of money so why did you move here?" I ask with confusion " well my 14 year old son that

was 10 at the time that I gave for adoption came banging on my door babbling about a curse" she says with a chuckle "he seems to have a big imagination" I replied

"well in this town your gonna need it" she says I couldn't bite back the snarky comment slipped from my lips "that sounds really idiotic" I say with a glare "you look and

sound just like my wife" she says with a laugh. I freeze "wh-who's your wife "Regina Swan-Mills shes the mayor of this town" she says confirming my suspicions "th-tha-

that means your th-the sheriff" I stuttered "mmhmmm" she says " I jump up "you know I should really be getting home to my mom she gonna be worried abo-" "Sit"

she says cutting me off mid sentence I freeze in mid stance grabbing my shoes I drop them back in the sand and sit down "from the conversation we just had I know for

a fact that you don't have a mother in fact you don't even have a place to stay do you?" She asks but i'm pretty sure it was a rhetorical question so I didn't say anything.

"you Know I used to be just like you bouncing around to foster homes and group homes" she says causing my head to snap up "how did you know?" I ask "I bet you 100

dollars that your backpack is filled with snacks that you stole from the gas station 10 miles from here" she says my mouth drops how did she know about that. I nod

"are you going to take me back" I ask traitorous tears welling in my eyes "no I know what the system is like and no kid deserves to be in it" I sigh with relief "so then

where are you taking me? I ask as I put my shoes on "hurry up and find out" she says I finish tying my shoes and rush to her yellow car that looked more like a wish for

death. I hop in the front seat and put my seat belt on.

**Regina's Pov**

I am In my office doing paper work it's almost tax season and I like to be ahead on paper work. Henry wanted to go to his friends house to play fortnite or whatever the

kids are into these days. I hear my Iphone go off letting me know I got a text message, I grab my phone and unlock it to read the message that was from my wife.

**TEXT MESSAGES**

**E: We Have problem**

**R: Did you Break the toaster again**

**E: WHAT! No I didn't break the toaster**

**R: Then whats wrong?**

**E: So that magic thing you felt earlier you know how I said it was nothing.**

**R: WHAT DID YOU DO SWAN?**

**E: how come you automatically think its my fault and how do you manage to still yell at me through a text message?.**

**R: What happened!?**

I continue to look down at my phone confused as to why Emma hasn't replied to my text yet. BAM! I jump in my chair scared half to death I look up to see my office

door bounce off the wall "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SWAN!" I yell angered by all the trouble she's manged to cause me in the last 10 minutes. " I'm sorry but you

won't believe what happend" Emma says. through gasps of air "well out with it would you" I say sitting back in my chair grabbing my glass of water and plastered a

glare on my face. "Aw come on Gina I said I was sorry..." Emma says in a whining voice "and I never said you were forgiven" I replied "well we will deal with that later

but right now we have bigger issues." Emma says "WOULD YOU STOP BEING ALL DRAMATIC WITH THESE POEMS AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yell

snapping "OK OK SOFIA! you can come in now!" Emma yells I raise an eyebrow at her in confusion "just wait till you see her". My office door opens slowly as a girl who

looks like a younger me walks through and as soon as she does a strong wave of magic rolls over me causing me to drop my glass. She freezes and I freeze, staring at

intensely without moving a muscle. "Sofia this is my wife Regina, Regina this is Sofia" Emma says snapping us both out of our trance I stand up and walk towards the

familiar girl and hold out my hand with a smile. Sofia looks at the broken glass then Emma and looks me right in the eye and grabs a bold of my hand what happend

next was a complete disaster.

**tell me what you guys would like to see in future chapters I'm taking a break from the Good Queen to get in a couple of chapters here make sure to check it out bye.**


	4. Reunited

She held out her hand to me and I couldn't help but look around the room and locked eyes with Emma who nodded encouragingly. I grab her hand to shake but as soon

as I do images starts flashing before my eyes almost like distant or forgotten memories.

**Regina's Pov**

As soon as she grabbed my hand it was like I just took a memory potion I gasp out in surprise. As old and new memories flash across my eyes, I try to pull away but

can't I can feel my magic binding to her. I see a younger me giving birth to a beautiful baby girl that resembles me exactly, I see my mother Cora snatching her from

my arms I could feel the pain coursing through my body every-time I used my magic to fight against my mother. I hear me screaming No I can see my younger self

getting up not thinking about the labor pain, I see myself blast mother into the wall in front of her. I watch my younger self bend down and pick up Sofia and make a

basnet appear putting a mirror with Sofia engraved on the back of it. I watch Cora get up anger clear on her face I watch Cora blast me back into the wall with an

invisible force and everything goes black. I pull back with a gasp a bright flash of light blinds my vision sobs start to wrack my body, I drop to my knees "yo-your my

mom" I look up at her with so much Love and Regret "yes I-I'm sorry I should've fought harder for you-" she gets on her knees and hugged me "from what I saw I have

a magical mother with actual super powers who fought as hard as she could 2 minutes after she gave birth to me I don't think you have anything to apologize for the

person who should be apologizing is that woman who caused us all this misery but this is the best day of my life, I came to a town to have a fresh start to find and be

reunited with my mother who has MAGIC! Real life magic whoa does that mean I have magic to." I chuckle at her enthusiasm "yes you do in fact have magic and after

whatever that was our magic is now binded meaning anything your feeling I can sense or feel" I tell her I can't help but smile I have my daughter back that small void in

my heart that even Emma couldn't fill that feeling of not knowing what you were longing for or missing for so many years it just brings joy to my heart that I finally have

her back and no I mean no one is taking any of them from me or they will regret that they were even born. "Um...mom I mean is it OK If I call you that" I gasp in

surprise "Of course as long as your comfortable with it I won't force you to do or say anything" I say with tears welling in my eyes. She looks me in the eyes "you know

when I chose to runaway to this town I never thought or imagined this would happen, If someone else was in my shoes they probably would make you earn their trust

and just take their anger out on you when you did nothing but fight for them so honestly from my point of view I think you already earned my trust and from what I got

a glimpse of you have never had it easy it seems you've probably had it harder then me" I could only stare in amazement at how she seemed to be so wise and

observing. "My beautiful Sofia you don't know how over joyed I am to have you here with me you know you were born the day right after Christmas it was so white it

was snow everywhere not a spot missed, it was beautiful and I thought at that moment after all the hell I've been through in my life I thought I would finally get

happiness and when my mother snatched you out of my arms I knew then and there that I would kill for you even if it was my own mother even if I was gonna die in the

process because no one I mean no one well except Emma will fight for you the way I would." I finish with tears streaming down my cheeks she smiles "I love you to".


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Emma's Pov**

All I could think about was that Regina has a daughter no one knew about I have a feeling something bad is about to happen. I watch Regina and Sofia and smile I grab my phone and text Henry.

**Messages**

**Mom: well so you know in advance you have a sister that will be moving in with us.**

**Henry: ?**

**Henry: Are you joking?**

**Mom: No not in the slightest**

**Henry: I'm confused ...**

**Mom: just meet me and your mother at the house in 10 min**

**Henry: Ok**

**End of text messages**

**"**How about we go get her settled in her new home Regina. Regina laughs "yeah I guess we could" she replies Sofia face lights with excitement "yes wait you have a son

he doesn't know about me" Sofia says trying to hide her hurt behind a faltering just a bit I swear shes Regina's child. " Don't worry about it he's meeting us at the house

in 10 so we should get going" I say with a smile "yes your right" my jaw drops Regina never says that I'm right and I know this will be the first and the last time so I

decide to rub it in " OH I'M WHAT OH I'M RIGHT THE REGINA MILLS. MADAM MAYOR SAID ME EMMA SWAN WAS RIGHT!" I yell making a big exaggeration with my

hands " Oh would you keep down I don't think Granny heard you" Regina bites back "oooooo are you gonna set my butt ablaze" I say with a laugh while Sofia is on the

side of Regina trying hard not to laugh "Don't push me Swan" Regina says conjuring a fire ball, my I widen because I realize she might actually do it

"HAHAHAHA! YOU two are crazy" Sofia says between her laughs I watch Regina smile down at her and I knew that because of this girl Regina was finally complete.

**Regina's Pov**

I watch Sofia laughs turn into giggles "are you two ready to leave next thing I know Sofia and Emma are rushing past me yelling shotgun, I can't help but smile because

this felt right it feels like she has been here the whole time and she just got here. I shake my head and start walking down the stairs and as I'm walking down the stairs

I see Rumple walking towards me I walk faster approaching him already knowing why he's here. "Madam Mayor I was just coming to see you nice to see you've been

reunited-" I slam Rumple against the wall you go anywhere I mean anywhere near her I will snap your neck quicker then Belle can say I hate you I put that on my life

Rumple lay a finger on her" I could feel my magic coursing through my veins I'm pretty sure my eyes were glowing but I could care less I could see the fear in his eyes

"Do I make myself clear" I grit out "crystal" he replies "good glad we had this meeting" I say letting him go. I take a step back smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on

my red dress "have a nice day Rumple Oh and tell Belle I said hi" I finish walking out of the office I try to calm down but I can't relax because now I have to worry about

him, I just can never have a break one of the happiest days of my life and someone has to ruin it. I plaster a smile on my face but it seemed that both Sofia and Emma

say right through it because they both were looking st me with questionable looks "what?" I ask "where were you?" Sofia asked " I had to save the files on my to make

sure they will still be there when I get ready to work on them" I say "ok" Sofia says while getting in the front seat "are you ok because we both know that was lie and I

don't need my superpower to figure that out?" Emma tells me "I'm fine I say giving her a peck on the cheek I promise" I finish before walking around to the driver side.

I put my seatbelt on and I watch Emma get in the back seat grumbling something about being her seat "everyone ready" Sofia clicks on her seat belt and smiles up at

me. I look at Emma who gave me a nod I put the car in drive and pull off.

**Henry's Pov**

I get to the house to see that I'm the first one here a sister is mom having a baby well she can't be because she said moving in so did they adopt, can't because my

hates not including me or not asking my opinion shes pretty kneen on having my opinion and could careless about her own. I'm just worried that this would put extra

stress on her ma has also been worried about her she hasn't been sleeping lately because she's working or dealing with town crisis. I watch my moms black BMW pull up

in the drive way I realize I've been sitting on the porch. I get up and walk over to my moms car.

**Sofia's Pov**

We pull up in the drive way and my jaw drops "th-thi-this is my new home" I stuttered out "yup" Emma says I look at my mom and she smiles at me. I turn to see a boy

sitting on the porch that must be Henry who is supposed to be my brother. I watch him get up and walk towards the car he goes on mom side and opens the door and

holds out his hand "hey mom" he says while she grab his hand and steps out the car " hello sweetheart" she says kissing him on the cheek I open my door and go stand

behind her feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment I don't even know why I'm embarrassed. Well probably because my mom her wife and Ruby are the only people

I know here and I'm hiding behind my mom like I'm some 5 year old. I hear Emma get out the car and goes to unlock the door " how about we all go inside so we can all

talk Henry?" Mom asks him he nods but he doesn't seem angry that I'm here from the way he was looking at mom he looked worried but I don't think I was the one he

was worried about.

**I know it's short but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak tell me what you guys think or what you would like to see in later chapters cause I plan to make this story very long bye...**


	6. The Talk

Once Henry agreed I start leading the three of us into the house which Emma already entered. I walk in the house with Sofia on the side of me, and Henry behind me

watching her stare with excitement at how the house looked. Emma came out the kitchen with drinks and I followed her into the living room. Sofia and Henry following

behind us, and Sofia looking around the house. Emma sat the tray with the drinks on the table and sat down next to me, Sofia sat next to me and Henry sat across from

all of us ,so Emma looks at me when she gets up to go sit with Henry I nod in understanding. Once Emma is seated Henry is the first to speak "Whats your name?"

Henry asks looking at Sofia, I watch Sofia face flush with embarrassment "Sofia" she said in a whisper "sooooo... this is my sister?" Henry asks looking at me " yes and I

think it's better if I show you how rather than tell you" I say standing up and I start walking towards him "with magic?" He asks me while I stand in front of him I silently

ask permission and once he gives me a nod I place my hands on the temples of his head and my eyes slip close everyone was silent waiting for something to happen I

continue to concentrate on my magic and slowly use my magic to portray my old memories I can feel Henry squirm at the feel of my magic "don't move" I say through

gritted teeth. I Immediately feel him freeze under my touch, the memories started to flash across my vision so whatever I was seeing Henry was seeing. Henry gasp and

I don't know if it's out of surprise or pain "does it hurt?" I ask getting ready to pull away "NO!" Henry yells grabbing hands and keeping them in place "keep going" he

says, I nod with my eyes closed and continue to let Henry see the memories of his sister being ripped from my arms. By the time I get finished showing Henry I'm back

in tears on the verge of having another break down, I open my eyes and pull my hands gently away from Henry. He looks at me with tears in his eyes and then he looks

at Sofia and puts a genuine smile on his face "well from what mom has showed me I think that's the whole explanation there, I don't mind being your brother I'm

actually pretty excited I think the idea of not being the only child is cool so welcome home lil sis" Henry says officially bring me to tears I try to suck them up but I can't.

Henry walks over to me and hugs me, " It's ok mom next thing I know Emma is wrapping her hands around my waist whispering I love. I turn my head to see Sofia

sitting on the couch looking like she just interrupted something, I hold out my hand to her she looks up at me with tears ready to fall all I do is smile and she rushed in

joining the family hug.

**Sofia's Pov**

When she motioned me into the hug I felt something I haven't felt in my whole life and that's love ever since I met her a couple hours ago her and Emma has showed

me unconditional love . In just a few hours I manged to find my real mother and find a home in a town that has magic with a mother with magic, to find out I have

magic all in one day. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Emma's voice " Maybe we should start getting you situated" Emma says looking at me, Henry looks at me then

looks at mom, "yes in one of the extra bedrooms" mom say looking at me with a smile. She holds out her hand to me but before I could grab it "WAIT!" we all turn to

look at Henry who was staring at me "you have to pass the test first" he says me making me gulp with nervousness. "Henry Daniel Mills" mom says with a look that

could make anyone quiver in their shoes, but he didn't seem fazed by it "what is you favorite movies?" He asks me "um... transformers, star wars, and all the marvel

movies." I finish "your favorite superhero's " tony stark, black widow and I am Groot" I say Emma is smiling and mom is looking lost. Emma looks at mom "You don't

know who Tony Stark is or I am Groot not even Black Widow" mom shakes her head in confusion as Emma list them "Man were gonna have to have a lot more movie

nights." We all laugh except mom instead she's glaring at Emma, Henry looks at me and I start to get nervous did I pass the test why is he smiling? I'm truly confused

as these thoughts run through my head a mile a minute "Welcome to the Swan-Mills family" he says with a smile all I could do is laugh and let out a sigh of relief, if

looks could kill Henry would've been dead because mom was staring daggers into him, he turns around and catches her glare "I-I'm sorry I had to see if we had the

same interest" he says throwing his hands up in defense , but mom doesn't even acknowledge the excuse she simply looks at me with a smile and starts heading up the

stairs, with the rest of us following behind her.

**OK sorry I know it's been a couple days since my last update but I've been working on some new art, but hope you enjoy this chapter also don't forget to let me know some Ideas you might have for future chapters byee...**


	7. Stress And Avoidance

** Pov**

We walk upstairs and went to the second to first guest bedroom which is on the other side of moms bedroom, we all walk inside the big room which was bigger then my room I will later file a complaint about how I need a

bigger space but right now I just hope she likes us. "Wow this is a big room" Sofia says I laugh "you should see moms room" I say, mom rolls her eyes "my room is not that big trust me I use to have rooms bigger than

the first floor of the house" I smirk at her comment "are you bragging Gina" Ma say "I'm not bragging I'm simply stating a fact" Mom says and we all burst into laughter "I honestly don't see what's so funny" she says

trying to hide her smirk. Mom turns to look at Sofia " What's your favorite colors dear?" mom ask, Sofia hums taking time to think "Red, Black, White, Blue, And Purple" she finishes. Mom smiles at her "I like your taste

that is definitely something I can work with" Mom say "so what now?" I ask "now I think" mom says.

**Regina's Pov**

My daughter has good taste in colors, I start pacing around the room noting what I want to be done and what and where everything will go. I go stand in the middle of the room and close my eyes imaging where

everything goes and what they would look like, I release the magic from my body and when I open my eyes the whole room is filled with purple smoke. I walk over to my family awaiting their reaction when my smoke

clears, once it clears I hear nothing so I turn and look at them to see all their mouths dropped to the floor. "Is it to much I mean I could-" "No! I-I mean I lov-love it thank you" Sofia says crashing into me giving me a

tightening hug "you don't have to thank me" I say my eyes watering, I turn around to look at my work I did a white canopy bed with purple and blue streamers the walls were now painted a palette purple, three white

dressers two small ones on each side of the bed and one large one in the middle of the of front wall, white wall lights hung around the room and a vanity next to the closet. "Also your closet is filled with you wardrobe and

shoes and lotion and perfume is obviously on top of your dresser there" I say while pointing to the closet and the biggest dresser in the room, "and undergarments and pajamas are also in the dresser" I finish while

watching Sofia's face turn red as an apple at the word undergarments. " I can't believe this am I dreaming I swear to the gods if I'm dreaming I will be one depressed child" Sofia says making me and Emma laugh. "I

assure you dear your are not dreaming" I say plastering a smile on my face, I watch Sofia let out a relieved breath "how about you get settled in and me and Emma will go start on dinner" I suggest not really leaving room

for discussion "Henry If Sofia would like would like could you help her unpack the things she's brought with her" I ask leaving out of the room with Emma following in tow "I have a feeling were going to be talking more

than cooking" Emma says "everything is fine" I say "it sounds like your not very sure if that everything is fine it sounds more like your trying to convince yourself such so tell me whats wrong" Emma tells me, I want to so

badly to just let the tears fall and break down in her arms and have her comfort me but I can't do that right now I need to stay strong and make sure that nothing happens to my family meaning I can't be acting weak at

moments like this I have to suck it up and deal with it, "nothing is wrong I'm fine" I say clearly stating that the conversation was over. I start taking out the things I need to make my famous lasagna, I could feel Emma's

eyes watching my every move "WHAT! I don't need you watching my every move every second" I say through gritted teeth. "Then come and find me when your ready to talk Regina, because were married and I love you

weather you like that or not now and I care about your feelings even the ones you wish to bury in a pit of darkness but that's what I'm here for to bring them to the light so in the future they won't hold you down like they

used to" Emma finishes bringing me to tears but my back was turned so she couldn't see them, I felt her wrap her arms around my waist "Regina It's OK to feel weak you don't always have to be strong for everyone else

I've seen it caus-" "No but I do I can't be weak right now Emma I have to be strong I can't let my guard down for a second now I have to protect all of you because If I don't I will lose all of you and I don't think I would

be able to live through something like that" I finish with tears streaming down my cheeks. "Regina no matter what you won't lose us I promi-" "DON'T MAKE THAT PROMISE! don't tell me you promise I won't lose any of

you because It's a promise you can not keep and you know that, that promise is false hope and I don't need that at the moment" I say shrugging out of Emma's arms I can feel Emma's hurt and it makes me feel guilty but

I just can't deal with that now I have to make sure that Gold doesn't get to Sofia and I have to make sure that when I tell Emma she won't go ballistic I have work, magic and family issues to work on. I don't turn around

to watch Emma leave out the kitchen but I listen to her heavy footsteps not stopping the traitor tears rolling down my cheeks. I wipe my face with my hands making any sign of distraught disappear I take a deep breath

and start preparing dinner, this is her first day with me she's home with me I can't let her see me stressed then she would think she's the one causing it which is not the case here, I mean yeah I am stressed but from

other problems I have to deal as Madam Mayor and one of the most powerful witches in Storybrooke. I put the pan with lasagna in the oven setting the timer for and hour.

**Emma's Pov**

I walk out the kitchen and stop at the door and turn to see Regina back turned to me It hurt that she wouldn't tell me everything that was bothering her but she told me a couple things and that is a start. I walk out the

kitchen and go back upstairs to go see what the newest member of our family was doing, to bump into Henry in the hallway "Ma I thought you were helping Mom cook?" "yeah well your Mom is taking time to get things off

her mind" I tell him "same with Sofia she seemed pretty distant when you guys left out the room" Henry tells me "like mother like daughter" I say with a grin Henry burst out laughing and I join in with him. Me and Henry

were laughing so hard we didn't even hear or see Regina come up the stairs we didn't know she was there until she asked if she could get through because me and Henry were right in front of the stairs blocking anyone

from coming and anyone going down. I can see In her eyes that she has been crying, but I know that If I keep bugging her to talk she won't and she would be even more closed off so it's better If I just let her come to

me. I move to the other side of Henry and let her through, she looks at me then smiles down at Henry which I could tell was forced but didn't speak it out loud me and Henry Watched her walk down to Sofia's room, "do...

we-" "Nope they need to talk with out us it would be better without us there" I say cutting Henry off "OK" he says in respond.

**Sofia's Pov**

I was writing in my journal that I brought from the last two group homes I've been In, I hear a soft knock on my door I quickly close my journal and slide it under my pillow " you know I have my own journal to I

enchanted it with magic so I could only see what was written inside" she says "Really" I ask in amazement because it's still so hard to believe I have a mother with magic. " I could teach you the spell if you want" Mom

finishes "you really teach me" I ask "yes if you would like me to" I couldn't believe my ears I would be getting taught magic a thing that I grew up believing It didn't exist or that It was just a fairy-tale and look in the last

6 hours that's all I've been living, I look In her eyes with a smile tugging at my lips "yes I would love for you to teach me magic" I say "great that is a start but I'm afraid we would have to start lessons next week If that is

alright" as excited as I am learn how to wield my own magic that would be to much for me to take in for today "Next week is just fine" I say looking into her eyes realizing that they were slightly red as If she's been crying

"um are you OK" I ask. She looks at me and I could see every emotion flicker in the pupil of her eyes before It disappears as if it wasn't there at all "I'm fine but I could ask you the some question" she says trying to get

the subject off of her, I grab her hand and before I realize what's happening images well no more like visions as if I was in someone's head I saw Emma and mom auguring about something in the kitchen I could tell that it

was from today and could be one of the reason why when I see her she looks like shes holding everyone's baggage, I start to hear her voice and Emma's in the memory.**_ "__Regina It's OK to feel weak you don't always_**

**_ have to be strong for everyone else _****_I've seen it caus-" ,"No but I do I can't be weak right now Emma I have to be strong I can't let my guard down for a second now I have to protect all of you _**

**_because If I don't I will lose all of you and I don't think I would _**_**be able to live through something like that", "****Regina no matter what you won't lose us I promi-" ,"DON'T MAKE THAT PROMISE! don't**_

_** tell me you promise I won't lose any of **_**_you because It's a promise you can not keep and you know that, that promise is false hope and I don't need that at the moment". _**

I could see the hurt Mom words

caused Emma but I could also see the anxiety and stress Mom had over her thoughts and fears and they both need to talk because I know in the end It wouldn't end well if they didn't, I pull away gasping for breath "H-H-

Ho-How d-d-did you do that how did you see that you weren't supposed to see that" Mom says looking drained " I'm sorry I- that wasn't my intention I apologize for the invasion of privacy but I think you should really talk

to her" Mom stares at me for a long moment looking as if she was going to pass out whatever I did It took a lot of energy from the both of us." So by touching someone physically you could see there memory's" she say

looking at me with a slight smile "I guess next week your gonna have to learn how to control it" she tells me I smile "but I actually came in here to talk to you" she says she also seemed a bit nervous it's like I can feel her

every emotion "I know It's only been a couple hours and we just met and everything can be hard to take in and I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to, I don't want you to feel obligated to call me mom

you can call me that when you feel It's right or when you feel I deserve the title-" I cut her off "I call you mom because I feel it's right especially after everything I saw" I say, I can see her eyes water at my statement but

within a second it was gone as if she was trying to conceal her feelings from the world around her the only reason I know because I used to do it. "do you know why we and other people in this town have magic?" she ask

me "no not really" I replied "because we are not from this world we are from a place called the enchanted forest you are also from there but I doubt you would remember it" I used to have dreams of being in a forest there

was a horse" I say picturing the horse that would always appear in that dream "what color was It?" she asks me which I thought was a weird question "brown and on the head and nose it was white, he was a very pretty

horse" I say answering her question "Rocinante" is all she says with a smile on her lips "what?" I ask her in question "his name was Rocinante he was my horse my father gave him to me on my 16th birthday in the

enchanted forest he was one of my best friends back then" she says and then she flicks her wrist causing purple smoke swirl in between us and when it clears a book appears Titled "_ONCE UPON TIME" _"I'm gonna guess

these are fairy-tales from the cover" I say looking up at her away from the book "yes these are fairy-tales but they are our fairy-tales of everyone in this town, yes it doesn't tell the full story and is from one persons point

of view but this should help give you an understanding of the people you will meet and of where you came from and some sins I've committed in my past" she says "So what person are you in the book?" I ask intrigued

"read and find out we have similar features." she says while standing up " well I have to go finish up dinner I will call you and Henry down in about 15 tops" she says looking at her watch "OK" I say, she turns and smiles

at me before leaving me in silence.

**Regina's Pov**

I close Sofia's door to only be met with a frantic Henry "MOM! MOM! IT'S GONE THE BOOK IS GONE!" he rambles yelling "Henry the book is not gone I gave it to Sofia to help her get an understanding of the our world

and the town and some people in the town" I say "Oh well can I help and plus I know the most about the book can I help her please please please please" he says using his puppy dog eyes knowing I wouldn't be able to

turn them down "ugh fine" I say " YES!" dinner should be done in 15 OK" "yup he says before going to knock on Sofia's door. I go downstairs to the kitchen to see Emma already taking out the cooked lasagna I lean up

against the counter and watch her set it carefully on the counter, she turns ff the oven and turns around and sees me "REGINA!" she yells jumping back "yes dear" I say trying to keep a straight face "you scared the heck

out of me "I apologize" I say moving around her and grabbing the red pepper flakes out the cabinet, I start to sprinkle them on the lasagna "So... are you um... feeling better?" Emma ask I can hear her nervousness "I'm

fine" I lie really my mind was filled with thoughts of what would happen days maybe years from now, something isn't right and I can feel it I just don't know what and when I find out I'm gonna stop it. Emma looks at me

"yeah right" I roll my eyes because she can see right through me and I hate but I love her for because she took the time to get to know me when no one else would even when I tried to kill her even when I constantly

made remarks about her appearance or her etiquette or posture or her choice of vocabulary even when I chose to push her away because I was scared to feel love from someone in a romantic way she still stuck by my

side with many jokes to light my day and arguments that keeps that fire lit inside me. "Maybe we should have some people come and meet Sofia tomorrow at least people close to us" I say asking her opinion on the

matter " I mean she just got here Regina we have to let her adjust to the house and us we can't just bombard her with people she doesn't know and she's already trusting us which I didn't expect since she's your child"

Emma says "What's that supposed to mean!" I demand glaring at her "nothing I w-w-was just saying you had a lot of trust issues so I was expecting her to you know be a tough egg to crack I mean you were man... I

was so scared to ask you on a date and I had every right to be because you turned me down before I could even walk through the door" Emma says with a smile splaying on her lips "well you were very persistent" I say

with a slight chuckle I grab the plates and silverware and start setting the table Emma grabs to wine glasses and two glass cups and hands them to me " thank you I say setting them in their in their place, I walk back in

the kitchen and grab the warm pan of lasagna and set it in the middle of the table and look at the stairs "would you like to go and get them for dinner" I say turning to look at Emma she was leaning up against the door

way "no you can go get them while I pour the drinks" she says I cock and eyebrow at her "What" she says "nothing" I say walking up the stairs I walk to the other door on the side of me and Emma's bedroom and knock

on the door "COME in!" someone yells I open the door and see Henry and Sofia on the floor with four notebooks and the story book "what are two doing?" I ask putting a hand on my hip "I was just writing down some key

stories in from the book the important ones" Sofia says, I look at Henry then back at Sofia "everyone's story is important" I says "especially yours" Sofia says looking at the book I freeze and release a breath "if you think

so" I say barley above a whisper "dinner is ready you two wash your hands" I say while walking out the room "OK!" I hear them both yell. She adjusting pretty fast shes getting along great with Henry and she seems to

like Emma, I walk into the dinning room to see Emma pouring red wine in my and her glass the she goes and pour red kool-aid in Henry and Sofia's glass, I suddenly feel anxiety wash over me this would be my first ever

dinner with my daughter that I haven't known or heard from 14 years my breathing becomes heavy, I didn't even see Emma come to my side "hey it's OK your gonna be fine Regina I promise" she reassures me "I think

shes gonna hate me once she's finds out about my past" I confess "yeah well your not that person anymore and I doubt she would hate you because it seems quite the opposite now" she says making me relax slightly she

raps her arms around my waist I look up in her eyes and press a kiss on her lips "get a room" I roll my eye's at our sons voice and I hear giggling I turn to see Sofia and Henry taking their seats at the table having their

own conversation, I look up at Emma to see her smiling down at me her smile soon turns into a grin making my smile match her grin soon enough we make our way to our seats joining our two children.

**Emma's Pov's**

Regina sat at the head of the table as usual I sat on her right Henry and Sofia sat on her left side, the table was silent as everyone except Regina was stuffing their face with lasagna. "So..." Sofia says breaking the silence

"your the Evil Queen?" Sofia asks, I watch Regina pale and drop her fork, the fork hitting the plate makes the room go back into it's deathly silence "Yes" Is all Regina says, I watch as Sofia cocks her head at Regina as If

she was trying to read Regina "Why are you nervous?" Sofia asks Regina causing me and Henry to look back and forth between Regina and Sofia trying to comprehend what was going on but before Regina could even

answer "I don't judge you for your past and from what I've read and from what Henry has told me you were very heart broken and you've redeemed yourself and has become a better person so why focus on something

that happened decades ago" Sofia says making Regina mouth drop in surprise. Me and Henry smile in achievement "I- um.." Regina stutters this is the first time that I've seen her this speechless, "So Snow White is

supposed to be my grandmother I never really liked her in the Disney movie I was more into villains because they never went into the villains background to tells us why they became evil someone just doesn't turn dark

in one night it takes constant breakdowns, heartbreak,betrayal and a lot of pain but I'm guessing that was the same case here" Sofia says me Regina and Henry are just staring at her "In Henry's book I couldn't help but

notice that they only did from the hero's point of view and background and completely forgetting about the people they were claiming as evil I know this is my only my first day but I would like to get to know you as ,my

mother and get to know you and what happened in your past" Sofia says looking up at Regina "I-I Of course same here I'm sure we all would like to get to know you also" Regina says I look at Sofia with hopeful eyes "

Sofia I know I'm not your mother but I would like to be your other mother" I say, I curse myself silently because for some reason I feel stupid for suggesting it , I feel Regina squeeze my hand under the table I look up to

see her smile at me. I watch Regina look back at Sofia with the same hopeful eyes, Sofia shifts her gaze from me to Regina and looks back at me "I would really like that" me and Regina both release a breath that I didn't

know we were holding "I think this calls for a movie night to celebrate" Henry says we all laugh "how about tomorrow kid I'm pretty sure we are all pretty exhausted from today's events" I say "good Idea that way we can

get more than one movie in" Henry says finishing up his plate, I look down at my last bite and stuff it in my mouth, "do you honestly have to eat like such a child?" Regina says "at least I'm eating you haven't even

touched your food" I say noticing once again that Regina continues to ignore her food "that's because watching you eat next to me is making my stomach upset" Regina says with a smirk but I could tell it was a lie, when

Regina is stressed she doesn't eat her mind goes on overdrive the last thing that would be on her mind is food. Once everyone is finished me and Regina cleaned up the mess while Henry and Sofia got ready for bed,

"Regina"I say standing right next to her wiping off the counter she doesn't answer causing me to turn around to see her washing the dishes "Regina..." I say again and drawing out her name still no answer "Regina!" I

yell she jumps "What!" shes says agitation dripping from her voice "whats bothering you?" I ask concerned "nothing I can't handle" she replies "Regina please talk to me, you wouldn't even eat your food and you and I

both know that only happens when your stressed so talk to me" I say watching her whole body tense "I-", "hey moms do you think we could order pizza for the movie night tomorrow" Henry says interrupting what ever

Regina was gonna say "yeah kid" I say "mom?" he says looking for her approval "mmhmmm" she says finishing up the last dish and drying off her hands "I'm gonna go get in the shower" Regina says, I sigh because any

chance I had of getting anything out of Regina has just gone down the drain. I look at our teenager who is looking at me with a questioning gaze "what is it?" knowing he wanted to ask something else "Is mom OK she

looks stressed but earlier she didn't look like that?" he ask "is it-" "no it's not I promise it's not Sofia but it's something else and I'm gonna try and figure it out you know how stubborn your mother is" I finish getting a nod

from Henry "well while you figure that out I'm gonna go to bed" he says heading up the stairs. I turn out all the lights downstairs and go upstairs, I go into me and Regina's room which is now sandwiched between Henry's

and Sofia's room I can already hear the shower running,I go and change out my clothes and put on a t-shirt and boy shorts by the time I get out the shower in the bathroom has already stopped I sit on the bed waiting for

Regina to come out and after about ten minutes she finally comes out with damp hair and a red silk night gown with a black robe to match, I get up off the bed and before I could even say anything "I have to go make

sure Henry and Sofia are in bed" she says before walking out the door leaving me to silence. Is she really just gonna find ways to avoid me because this is getting really frustrating I sigh and plop down on the bed facing

towards the the window in the large window in the room with my back turned towards the door.

**Regina's Pov **

I am trying to avoid Emma as long as I can because I just am not prepared for the conversation that I have to have with her I've never felt comfortable with sharing my feelings I mean yeah it was easier to share them

with Emma but I still struggle with sharing them and Emma excepts that even when it frustrates her. I go to Henry's door first and knock "come in" I open the door to see him lying on his bed reading a comic book but I

could also see the exhaustion in his eyes "you should get some sleep dear" I say going to sit on the edge of his bed "you should to" he says "yeah well I have some work to catch up on so after I know for sure that you

gonna go to sleep I will go and start on it" I say with a half glare on my face "my I'm fourteen and it's the weekend and plus your stressed you should be taking a break because you need it more than any of us after today

and you know ma hates it when you try to bury yourself neck deep in work" he says causing me to roll my eyes I wish you all stop worrying about me I know how to deal with my stress" I say avoiding his gaze "if that was

the case you would've already told mom what's bothering you instead of holding it in" he says causing me to snap my head up at him "ho-" "mom I know you were never the one who exchanged their feelings with people

but come on just talk to mom you and I both know it would help you" he says sounding older then he looks, I think on what he says leaving a loud silence between us "OK but you need to go to bed" I say "FInne..." He

says loudly clearly not happy about it. I get up off the edge of the bed and kiss him on the forehead "goodnight" I say while turning off his lamp and walking out the room "goodnight" I hear him say between a yawn

before I close his door. I walk over to Sofia's door and knock softly "come in" I walk in to see her closing her journal but instead of hiding it she sits it next to her "you should be getting some rest dear" I say "I know I was

just getting accommodate I've never had my own room it's just so hard to believe that this is all mine that I don't have to share with some other gruesome kid that is supposed to be my sibling" she says, at that moment

all I feel is guilt because it's my fault that she lived the way she did my daughter my own flesh and blood had to fight her way into a home because I wasn't strong enough to fight my mother "I'm sorry " I say not being

able to look into her eyes "why?" she ask cocking her head "because if I wasn't so weak back then you wouldn't have lived the life you lived" I say still looking down at the floor "I don't think that's true" she says making

mt head snap up my brown eye's locking with her equally brown eye's "I thought you were strong when you fought for me I think you were far from weak even now your mother my grandmother seems like a very

powerful sorceress and you fought her without a second thought willing to lay your life down for me even tho I was only in the world for barely a minute s In my eye's your far from weak your more of a strong willed smart

and intelligent woman who fights for her own" she finishes bringing tears to my eye's, I open my arms and she doesn't hesitate this time she walks into them as if she's been doing it her whole life she wraps her arms

around my waist and we stand like that in a comfortable silence for I don't know how long. I finally pull away and look at her "OK you need to get some rest and we can do some talking tomorrow if you like" I say as she

step back out of my embrace and getting back into the bed she nods in agreement at my suggestion and lays down, I lean down and give her a kiss on the forehead just as I did Henry and turn off the light "goodnight

Sofia" say walking out the room "goodnight mom" I hear before I close the door. I go downstairs to my office knowing I won't be able to handle that talk with Emma tonight, after about an hour of working on paper work I

go back upstairs to our room to see Emma asleep I sigh in relief as slowly climb into bed to not wake her and as soon as my head hit's the pillow I immediately accept the sleep that has been calling my name.

**I'm sorry for taking to long to update but like I said in the last chapter I didn't realize how short my chapters were so I thought I could make this one extra long long for you guys, don't hesitate to leave me suggestions or ideas you would like to see in later chapters good night ENJOY...**


	8. INSOMNIA

**_Regina's Dream_**

_Everything was dark there was nothing but an empty void that I was stuck in "HELLO!!" I call out making sure I was truly alone "Regina..." someone says back in almost a whisper "WHO'S THERE!!!" I yell looking around_

_in the darkness looking for something to indicate where the person was hiding but nothing, then out of no where I drop as if I was on a roller-coaster "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I scream and try to grasp on to anything that,_

_would stop me from falling. I land on something hard, I look up to see I'm In the middle of the street where the clock tower is I see half the town circling around as if they were trying to hide something from me I push past_

_seeing snow sobbing into Davids arms, David was also crying Ruby was staring ahead tears rolling down her cheeks, I turn to see Henry hugging Sofia but they were a couple years older, I walk over to them "What's going_

_on?" I ask in confusion but they didn't even look my way instead they turned their heads and look ahead. I turn my head following their gaze and when I see her I don't waste a minute I immediately rush to her side_

_"Emma, Emma wh-w-what ha-happend, w-who did this to you?" I ask tears gathering in my eyes I drop down to her body that was lying on the ground with a sword punctured straight through her heart "who did this to_

_you?" I ask again a sob crawling up my throat her green eyes look into mine they weren't filled with their usual brightness their was no cocky grin there to reassure me this was all just a joke. "you did" is the two words_

_that shatter me completely I look down at my hands to see her blood on them "NO!! I-I- DIDN'T I DON'T-" I stutter I turn around to see the crowd of people closing in on me "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" "KILL HER!!!" " YOU_

_WITCH!!!" everyone shouting in each direction, "STOP!!" I hear someone yell, I watch as Henry and Sofia make their way into my view until they are standing right in-front of me 'BECAUSE OF YOU MA DIED WE HATE_

_YOU... and since she died because of you it's only fair that you pay with your life" Henry says pulling a sword out of no where "Henry please I-I- didn't do it please" I say in between sobs. I watch as a grin spreads on his_

_as if he was enjoying this I hear the whole crowd chant KILL HER along side with my daughter "REGINA..." another voice calls out in whisper but it's louder than any other voice I look around and see my mother walk_

_out from the crowd she walks up to me in a fit of laughter she stops side by side with Henry and place a hand on his shoulder "don't be barbaric dear do it the way I showed you" she says looking up at him but he turns to_

_Sofia "OK but I want Sofia to finish her off" he says making me step back in fear but he starts walking up to me and from the corner of my eye I can see Sofia making her way slowly behind him I shift my attention back to_

_Henry he's already less than 3 feet away from me he waste no time to close the space between us, he leans down in my ear "good by mom" is the last thing he says before he plunges his hand in my chest causing me to_

_gasp out in surprise and pain he takes it out with a victorious smile "Henry please" I say crying out in sobs "It's to late for that mom there's no going back once the darkness gets a taste" he says causing my heart to_

_shatter one of my top fears coming true right before my eyes my mother corrupted my children and turned them to the darkness and there's nothing I can do. I take a step forward "mother don't do this they don't deserve_

_this I say as Henry hands my heart over to Sofia she laughs "your right but this is your fault I told many many times again Regina That Love Is Weakness" she says and as if right on Que Sofia squeezes my heart and_

_I cry out in pain she squeezes harder until I fall to the ground with blackness covering my vision._

**_End of Dream_**

**Regina's Pov**

"Regina!!", "REGINA WAKE UP!!" I gasp awake looking around frantically tears streaming down my face from the horrific nightmare "I turn and lock eyes with the her green ones "hey whats wrong, it was just a dream it's

over now OK just calm down" she says trying to reassure me "Regina you need to calm down your hands are shaking" I look down not realizing the shaky movements of my hands until now but I do need to calm down

otherwise I would end up having a panic attack and that's the last thing I don't need Emma worrying about me more than she already is. I get up and go into the bathroom to get my prescription to help my nerves, I pop

one pill out the bottle into my hand and grab the glass cup that I leave in for this exact reason and fill it up with water, I take a deep breath and pop the pill in my mouth and start chugging the glass of water once I'm

done I slam the glass down with so much force I could've broken the glass. I walk beck into the room to see Emma waiting for an explanation I couldn't do it I wanted to so badly tell her but I couldn't because it would

make it real "I need some air" I say walking out the room I hear Emma sigh in frustration but I keep walking, I go into my office and grab a drinking glass and fill it up with cider I hold the glass with my not as shaky

hands and gulp down the drink in three swallows I let the liquid burn my throat while I pour another. I don't know how long I've been down here but I finished the whole thing of cider and I can feel the effects but I could

care less this was better than going back to sleep I lean against the cabinet and slowly sink down to the floor as tears cascade down my face but I wipe them away "she's dead Regina she can't hurt you anymore" I

whisper out loud to myself "Who can't hurt you anymore?" Emma says making me jump Emma looks at the empty tumbler and down at the empty glass in my hand "Regina just talk to me and stop drowning yourself in

cider" she say softly her voice making me break down completely giving in "y-yo-y-you were d-d-de-d-dead and my heart and Sofia and Henry sh-s-she got to them and I could do anything It was my fault I couldn't

protect any of you from her a-an-and-" "hey I'm not going anywhere anytime soon OK we are all fine there is nothing to be protected from I promise nothing will take me away from you Regina" she says and I want so

badly believe that but something is telling me that something big is coming and I'm guessing that dream and all the other ones are only warnings of whats to come.

**Emma Pov**

After I reassure Regina that everything will be fine she sits between my legs with my arms wrapped around her middle while rock gently side to side until I hear her breathing even out indicating that she's fallen asleep, I

hate seeing her so stressed and paranoid she's been having these dreams for the last couple of months now and it would get her so pent up that her nerves would start going haywire which is why Archie prescribed her

with a prescription that is supposed to keep them under control this is the first one with Sofia in it considering it was her first night here I wasn't really expecting her to be in Regina dreams but now that she is this just

mean that what ever is happening to Regina is only getting worse, the dreams have gotten so bad to the point where Regina would miss more than 3 days of sleep because she would be terrified of what she would see if

she fell asleep, I sigh and pick her up and start carrying her up the stairs making a note to try and get her to open up some more tomorrow I lay her gently in the bed making sure not to disturb what little sleep she does get I

lay down next her wrapping my arms around her before letting sleep over take me once again.

When I wake up I pat the spot next to me to make sure Regina's still there but when I feel nothing but empty space my eyes snap open and I sit bolt straight up I look around the room to see she's not in here and maybe

hasn't been for a while I get up and look down at the clock to see it's 11:00 in the morning I sigh and go down stairs to the kitchen. When i make it there hoping to find Regina I see our children making there plate from

eggs, bacon and pancakes which were lined up neatly on the counter "Mom left a note saying she went to the office and won't be back till around 5" Henry says while handing me a plate to fix my breakfast. I watch Henry

and Sofia walk into the dinning room chatting away but I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying I was to focused on what happened last night I was replaying what Regina told me she kept saying her and

I can only guess that her could be Cora from Regina dreams a couple days ago, I sigh and rub my hand over my face "hey mom you gonna have breakfast before you go to the station" Henry asks "yeah kid give me a

minute" I say starting to fill up my plate I will stop by her office to check on her before I go to the station. I start eating my food next to Sofia and I freeze hearing giggling next to me I look up and see Sofia laughing while

staring at me "What!" I demand a smile creeping across my face "mom was right you eat like a child" she says "great I already had one person criticizing my every move do I need to worry about you to" I say a laugh

filling my chest "maybe" Is all she says causing Henry to burst into laughter I shake my head because the resemblance between her and Regina is out of this world. We finish up our breakfast and I go upstairs to get ready

for the day I put on a white tank top blue skinny jeans and my famous red leather jacket I grab my phone and keys and head back down the stairs to have to jog back up them because I forgot they went back up to go

over the stories. I go and poke my head through the cracked door "Okay I'm gonna head out you two need anything?" I ask as they both look up at me "Mom we will be fine now go and talk to her" Henry says my eyes

widen with shock "I'm pretty sure needs you right now and your her knight so you gotta go save her right?" Sofia says leaving me speechless "um... OK I-Im gonna go" I say "love you two" I yell jogging down the stairs and out the door I was.

**Regina's Pov**

I could barley focus on my work because in the last 24 hours I've met and bonded with my daughter who so happens to stumble upon my town to have a fresh start and the same night I have a nightmare that shook me

straight to the core and Sofia was in it but how, the nightmare goes on rerun in my head making tears stream down my face, my children succumbing to the darkness by the woman I hate more than myself, and I just

sit there helpless not being able to a thing about it. As a angry tears continue to stream down my face my knee starts bouncing from my overworking nerves making my heel tap relentlessly against the floor I hear the door

to my office open I quickly wipe the tears away which more than likely was no help at all. "You left me without a kiss" I hear the voice of my lover causing me to look up and meet her gaze, I watch her look in my eyes and

I know she can read right through me and In this moment I hate it "so do you finally want to tell me everything this time" she asks I can feel my lip tremble getting ready to be a blubbery mess all over again, but before

that could happen I stand up abruptly and look down at the desk knowing that if I meet her gaze again I wouldn't make it "I-I-I have work to finish" I says swallowing down a sob "HOW LONG ARE GONNA AVOID ME AND

IGNORE ME REGINA!!!" she yells causing me to flinch because she usually doesn't yell but I mask my face just as quickly "I can't do this right now Emma" my voice rising "WHAT YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE YOU

DON'T TRUST ME AS YOUR WIFE!!!" she yells making me snap "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT DON'T TRY AND MAKE ME THE BAD PERSON BECAUSE I NEVER SAID I COULDN'T TRUST SO DON'T SIT THERE AND ACT LIKE

YOUR DOING ME ANY FAVORS" I hear a large crack I turn my attention to my large mirror which now had cracks all in it as if someone attempted to smash it, I didn't even feel my magic I look down at my hands to see

them glowing I start taking deeps breaths to calm myself and soon it fades I look up at Emma "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way I was only trying to protect you" I say finally letting the sobs escape "Regina what

are you protecting me from?" she ask "ME!!! I'M PROTECTING YOU FROM ME EMMA I SAW YOU DEAD DAMMIT I WATCHED YOU DIE AND IT WAS MY FAULT I JUST CAN'T UN-SEE THAT I WATCHED OUR CHILDREN

SUCCUMB TO DARKNESS AND WASN'T ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ALL IN THE HANDS OF MY MOTHER!!!! i'm scared Emma and I don't know what I'm supposed to do I don't know how to stop or prevent any of this from

happening" I yell but in return she wraps her arms around me "One way is maybe talking to me so we can go through this together and you won't be holding all the stress and baggage on your shoulders" she says which caused me

to break down fully in her arms "hey it's OK I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" she says causing me to relax for the first time in weeks.

Emma's Pov

I don't know how long we were standing there but she finally pulled away and looks up at me, I give her a smile and wipe the remaining tears I watch her look up at the clock which read 12:00 "how about we go pick up

some lunch and go home and relax for the rest of the day" she suggest I nod, I could use grilled cheese and some fries right now I say trying to take away at some of the suffocating tension in the room ed chuckles

"I'm pretty sure you ate about an hour ago" she says "and my stomach says otherwise I say with a laugh I watch her grab her purse and keys as she gets her phone off her desk. I suddenly laugh when an old memory

pops up in my head "remember I had spent the whole day teaching how to work that Iphone" I say with another laugh she smiles up at me "well in my world the didn't have touch screen anything so it's not my fault" she

says leaving a smile on my face she starts walking towards the door when her phone bings, she looks down at it with a smile "well it seems our children beat us to the punch they just let me know that they went there to

hangout instead of being cooped up in the house" she say rereading the message I just smile and shake my head "hey I'm driving" I say watching Regina freeze in her track in the middle of the hallway she slowly looks up

at me "I'm not riding in that death trap" she says with so much venom in her voice "why do you have to be so mean to my baby... and I wasn't talking about my bug so give me the key to-" "you are not driving my car"

she says cutting me off in mid sentence "and why not?" I ask jogging to catch up with her "because she's last over a decade without a scratch and you think your about to ruin her pristine condition I think not" she says

straitening her shoulders and walking out the building like the queen she is I roll my eyes as I watch her slide in the drivers seat. I hop in the passenger seat and look at her "seat-belt" is all she say while turning on the

car, Imake quick work with the buckle and lean forward to turn on the radio my hand is half a centimeter away when I hear a loud pop and before I can register what had happened my hand starts to sting I look to see its

bright red and I look at Regina "WHAT THE HELL!!" I yell pulling my hand to my chest trying to nurse the pain "I will not endure your rock music" she says with a sly smirk "I turn to her, all the music I listen to isn't all pop

and rock-star I say with a pout "fine but if I don't like it I'm choosing" she says making a smile spread across my face, I hook my phone up to the radio using my magic to help with blue-tooth I scroll till a song I see

catches my song catches my eye, What Now by Rihanna. As soon as the song starts playing I hear Regina humming until she starts breaking out sing "WHAT!! NOW!!..." I laugh but I watch her in amazement because

she hits every note perfectly "cause I spend every hour just going through the motions and I can't even get the emotions to come out... dry as a bone but I just want to shout... WHAT NOW!!..." she sings loudly

causing me to laugh out loud she looks at me with a smile, when we pull up to the diner the songs was at It's end I open my door and get out "my taste in music isn't horrible" I say with a smirk "It's alright" she says with

smirk and a shrug of her shoulders, I roll my eyes at her stubbornness. Walk up the path to enter granny's and before we reach the first step Regina freezes tugging me back along with her, I turn to her and she's looking

straight ahead not even blinking "Regina" I call putting my hands on her shoulders but nothing as if she was complete out of it I look into her eye's to see they're unfocused "REGINA!!!" I say louder causing her to snap out

of whatever trance she was in "Emma... what's wrong why are you yelling?" she asked me as if nothing just happened "you just- you- how did- you-" I say stuttering trying to find the right words "Come on Emma we don't

have time for your games I need some food" she says making me realize that she doesn't even have any knowledge of what just happened.

Regina's Pov

I walk in the diner with a confused Emma following behind, everyone in the diner froze and I'm pretty sure they have they're pathetic theory's to pass around but I could careless. I see Henry and Sofia at the back table

where we usually sit at, I walk over a smile spreading across my face good afternoon you two I say sitting down across from them Emma then plops down next to me "you seem less stressed today" Henry says I smile

"because there's nothing to stress about" say looking at Emma with a slight smile but I frown doubting what Emma told me earlier, what If she's wrong "Hey" Emma says snapping me out of my thoughts "what do you

want to order?" she asks "a chicken salad with extra ranch and cheese" I respond I look up at Sofia "what would you like to order dear?" I ask, I watch her look back down at the menu "some onion rings" she says looking

back up at me I nod as I get lost in thought once more waiting for ruby to come over.All I see is darkness like I was back in the nightmare I look around and see me but It's not me it's my darker half

"Regina nice to see you again" , "what do you want" I ask confused as to why I here "I thought you should know that she's coming and I know you feel her to and she's not a happy camper but how

could she be after what snow did" she tells me "but how she's dead for goodness sake she's in the damn underworld she can't come back to life" I say "well my time at the moment is up see you

later Regina" she says after she starts fading "WAIT!!! HOW IS SHE ALIVE TELL ME!!!" I yell "you know the answer" she says finally fading into the darkness. What am I supposed to do with the little

information I have she's alive and more than likely is heading our way if she isn't already here."Regina..." "Regina..." I hear someone calling my name my eyes snap open as I gasp for breath "hey are you

alright?" Emma ask "Emma we need to leave" "NOW" I say "but I already order the food" she says I slap a hundred dollar bill on the table "lets go I say poofing from my seat and standing in-front of the table "Mom what

going on?" Sofia asks "I will explain everything but we need to leave Now" I say poofing us all to the house.

sorry if it's kinda of short but I just thought of the best Idea for another story so I thought I would finish writing this before I started on it, so it might be awhile before the next chapter enjoy


	9. The Reincarnated

Regina's Pov

I poof us back to the house in the living room I started to pace while everyone else is sitting on the couch watching me with confused looks, I zone out trying to figure out how she was able to do reincarnation on herself.

"MOM!" both Sofia and Henry yell I freeze in place not turning to look their way "just let me think I just need to figure this out" I say starting to pace again going through every case scenario in my mind, " Regina what's

going on?" Emma asked I look at them " she's alive she's alive and If she's not here yet, she's definitely on her way and I don't know how, TELL ME HOW SHE'S ALIVE!!!!" I yell in frustration "Who's alive?" Emma asks but before I

could even snap an answer at her Sofia answers "Cora" causing Henry to jump up "I thought grandma killed her 3 years ago" he says looking at me with fearful eyes " she did that's exactly why I'm trying to figure out how

she's back in the living world" I say rubbing my temples I could feel the migraine coming on. I look over to Emma who looks like she's in deep thought "Emma?" I say looking at her waiting for her opinion, she looks up at

me with confusion and worry but she lets out a breath "One thing I know for sure is that no one else can't find out about this because if they do the whole town is gonna rise in panic and that's the last thing we all need"

she says looking at me. I nod in understanding. I look at Sofia and Henry and they both seem to be planning to get into some trouble "No whatever you two are planning you better stay out of this I don't need you two to

get into any trouble do you understand" I say with a look that could kill "YES MOM!" they say loudly, I take a deep breath, "If my mother is back I ju-just wouldn't be able to control myself if she got to you two, my magic

is already acting up, and I really don't need to lose full control" I finish rubbing my head as the migraine bangs continuously against my skull. I look at Emma "If she is here she's more than likely going to go to Snow,

Rumple or me, but if we're speaking facts more than likely Snow because she will be the easiest to kill I say running through all the possibilities In my head "Regina stop over thinking things" Emma says making my anger

flare out of nowhere "STOP OVER THINKING OVER THINKING IS THE LEAST OF MY PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW" I scream my magic flaring up causing my glass table to shatter making everyone jump

"breath... Regina" Emma says I look at her trying to calm myself down but it isn't working, nothing is working "Regina!" Emma says yelling my name while walking towards me "STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"

I yell taking a couple steps back from them cupping my shaking hands "Regina you need to calm down" Emma says trying to calm me down "I'M TRYING NOTHING'S WORKING" I yell tears springing to my eyes as my hands shake uncontrollably.

"REGINA!! look at me" Emma yells while slowly walking towards me, everytime she takes a step forward I take one back until I was trapped against the wall. "Emma please I don't want to hurt you I-" I was cut off by Emma grabbing my shoulders

"deep breaths Regina" she says "trust me" she finishes putting both hands on my cheeks and started demonstrating deep breathing exercises I started to follow her instructions and after a couple of minutes of doing that my shaking hands

came to a stop. I look up at Emma in confusion "how did you know that would work?" I ask cocking my head to the side while looking in her green eyes "because I had a feeling" she replies "because you had a feeling"

I copy in a sarcastic tone and she smiles down at me "how about we finishes this meeting tomorrow we all deserve a meal and some sleep" Emma says, but after that nightmare I honestly don't think I will be getting a good night's sleep anytime soon.

I walk into the kitchen to start dinner since I didn't allow Emma and the kids to get their meal at the diner, I start taking out the ingredients for lasagna when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I pour the sauce in the pot and let it cook and put in a bit of basil

"Regina you need to relax, we don't know if she's actually here, but if she is we're gonna figure it out I promise" Emma says so calmly I almost believed it " why do you always make promises you can't keep Swan" my voice lacking the usual hardness

"why must you always doubt that I can't keep my promises?" she asks laying her head on my shoulder while I was putting the lasagna noodles in a pot of hot water, "because they're impossible and ridiculous" I say trying to focus on cooking the meal.

"well with that attitude they might as well be……… sike just kidding" she says causing a smirk to play upon my lips "you are such a child Swan", "and you are no fun Mills" she throws back.

Emma's Pov

I watch Regina take the lasagna out the oven and sit it on the stove. She takes off her oven mittens and sit them on the counter and turns and faces towards me, "but what are we going to do if she's back?" Regina asked looking down towards the floor

getting lost in thought but she's more than likely going through every case scenario right now which would only add more stress on her. I walk towards her kissing her on her forehead which snaps her out of her train of thought

"Regina stop over working that big brain of yours you need to relax and stop stressing yourself" I say looking into her chocolate orbs "Emma you know what she's capable of you know she would do anything to get what she wants and we need to figure out why she's

back or-" "REGINA!!" I yell making her jump "stop doing that can you at least wait till tomorrow for you theory's right now you need Rest and Relaxation" I say starting to rub her shoulders which we're very tense "fine" she heaves. "Now can you go and set the table"

she asked turning towards me "WE GOT IT!!" Henry and Sofia yelled running into the kitchen grabbing plates and silverware out the cabinets and drawers. I pulled Regina back so they wouldn't knock her down "NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!!!"

Regina yelled as they ran back into the dinning room to set the table "SORRY MOM!!" they yelled. I chuckle lightly holding Regina tighter "I have a feeling they we're eavesdropping on our conversation" Regina whispers "more than likely,

but it isn't like they found out anything they didn't know" I say. Regina pulls out of my grasp and takes off her apron and puts it back on the hook, Sofia comes into the kitchen "the tables set" she says still breathing a bit hard from running.

I look over to Regina who's already walking into the dining room "hey wait for me" I say walking in and sitting at in-front of Sofia and Henry while Regina sat at the head of the table. Once the lasagna was cut everyone was using the spatula to get their piece,

I noticed Regina got a smaller piece than everyone but put it in the back of my mind.

Sofia's Pov

Everyone had gotten their piece of moms lasagna, me ,Henry and ma we're talking about the story book, "so Archie was really a cricket" I ask in disbelief "YES!!" Ma and Henry said in harmony "And Ruby and Granny are wolves"

I ask "Mmmmhmmm" Emma hums. I look over to mom who hasn't really said anything since we've started dinner, she looked really lost in thought and I know for a fact she was thinking about Cora and I don't blame her,

I'm kinda scared, what if she tries to take me away from Mom and Emma and Henry?. "Hey I won't let her take you away from me ever again do you understand me" Mom say in a demanding tone,

I look up at her in confusion knowing that I didn't say that out loud "how did yo-", "that doesn't matter" she says cutting me off "what matters now is that she won't take you away from me," she says with so much strength and determination I believed it,

"yeah she would have to go through the both of us and, she doesn't stand a chance," Ma says. I smile who knew finding your family overnight would make me feel like I've been here my whole life, It's funny how they erased that sense of loneliness I've felt in my foster homes.

"If Cora is back, how are we going to fight her?, she's more than likely is going to come with a power she didn't have before" I explain "well that's not for you to worry about" Mom says. "Mom she was in the underworld and we killed

Hades which would leave her in the next line of power since she was the mayor when we left" Henry says and my mouth drops "YOU KILLED HADES THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD!!!?" I yelled in shock

"well really my aunt Zelena killed him.., but that's beside the point," Henry says. "Oh my God Zelena's going to kill me" Mom say in frustration "I haven't talked to her in days" Mom finishes, Ma starts a light laugh

"you know how she gets when she misses out on family things" Ma says "UGGHHH!!... Don't remind me" Mom groans. She stands up and grabs her plate with her barely touched lasagna, she goes around taking everyone else's plate to wash

"Emma do you mind grabbing the glasses please" Mom asked Ma "yeah I'll get it in a sec" Ma says. Ma turns and look at us "Mom is stressing again" Henry says "she barely ate any of her food" I add "I know"

Ma says she looked like she was thinking "EMMA!! I NEED THE GLASSES!!" Mom yells making us all jump "OK OK I'm coming jeez" Ma says grabbing the expensive glass cups and going to give them to Mom so she could wash them.

Regina's Pov

I turn off the water and start putting dishes in the hot dish water, Emma walks in with the glasses I yelled for "thank you, it's like asking a snail to run" I say "yeah yeah insult me all you want," she says while sitting the glasses on the counter.

Emma wraps her hands around my waist like she always does "why didn't you eat your food?" she asked, I froze in her arms I didn't think she noticed "I-I wasn't that hungry" I say my voice wavering a bit, "Regina stop stressing" Emma says

"I'm not-", "DON'T finish that sentence because we both know it's a lie" Emma says cutting me off. "What if we're not strong enough Emma what if she does manage to not only take Sofia but Henry to he is the Author" I whisper in a serious tone,

I watch a frown spread across Emma's face "then we will stop at nothing to get them back," she says all I could do was nod with a frown on my face. "You know we're gonna have to enroll Sofia in school" Emma says "mmmhmmm….

" I say lost in thought again about my mother "Regina", "...", "REGINA!" Emma yells in my ear making me jump "WHAT DAMMIT" I yell in frustration "I will finish the rest of the dishes you go and get ready for bed" she says

" I can finish cleaning Emma I'm perfectly fine thank you" I say "yeah well I wasn't asking" Emma say while putting me over her shoulder and taking me upstairs "EMMA PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, EMMA IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN SO GOD HELP ME!!!" I yell.

She finally puts me down at the top of the stairs "get ready for bed I will be up in a sec" she says going down the stairs before I could even disagree with her. I sigh and go into our room going into the bathroom to take a quick shower,

After about 20mins I get out and dry off putting on my pallett blue silk nightgown, I go to my side of the bathroom and open my mirror and grab my Eszopiclone and Neurontin, to help me sleep and to help with my nerves which are all over the place.

I take one of each before putting them back in the mirror, honestly I didn't want to go to sleep but if I didn't Emma and the kids would give me a headache about it and I wouldn't be able to fall asleep willing so hopefully this works.

I walk back into the room seeing Emma strip her clothes and put on a tank top and boy shorts "Hey do you feel less stressed now?" she asked me "if you want me to be honest with you no, but if sugar coating it would make you leave me alone about it then yes I feel better"

I say sarcastically "why do you try and bite my head off?" Emma asks while wrapping her arms around my waist "I don't know" I reply relaxing my head on her chest. I could feel the medicine kicking in "come on let's go to bed"

Emma says pulling me towards the king sized bed, I lay under the comfy blanket and Emma wraps her hand around my waist snuggling into me. "Did Henry and Sofia get to bed" I say between a yawn

"Yup they we're both tucked in despite their whines" Emma says between chuckles, I laugh lightly "goodnight Regina" she says "goodnight Emma" I reply softly before letting the exhaustion take over my body letting my heavy eyelids droop closed.

Henry's Pov

After about 15mins after mom left out of my room, I get up and grab my backpack from under the bed with supplies that I think I would most likely need. I throw on a shirt and some joggers and grab my flashlight and I open the window but before I could even put a leg through

"where are you going?" Sofia asked making me jump "SOfia! How did you get in here" I whisper/yell "I walked in" she says, and I roll my eyes "so your trying to go to moms vault without her knowing"

she says quirking an eyebrow at me and I swear she looked just like mom "yes" I state "well how are you going to do that with no shoes and without me" she says looking at me with a glare, I huff and grab my black pair of converses and put them on and look at her

"better" I say "very" she replied "no can we get going?" I ask knowing there was no point in trying to make her stay here. Sofia cimbs out the window first and climbs down the tree, I went right after and met her in front of the gate "ready?"

I ask, "yup, show the way author" she says smirking at me I smile and start walking with her right beside me. I always wanted another sibling but when Mom told me she couldn't have children of her own I kinda gave up on the idea but now it's all flooding back with having Sofia here,

she acts as if she knows me and it's only been 2 days and it's crazy but a good crazy, like a dream you never dreamed would come true.

Regina's Pov

I gasp awake in a cold sweat I look around the room frantically looking for some type of danger but once I find nothing I lay back on the pillow trying to catch my breath. I bring my hands up to my face to see them shaking uncontrollably.

I fisted my hands trying to get them to stop shaking, after a couple of minutes of that they finally stopped. I get up turning making sure I didn't wake Emma in the process then started to make my way into the hallway,

I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen and open the cabinet filled with wine or other alcohol. I grab my hard cider and grab a glass to fill, one shot turned to five then 15 then I lost track, I look down at the tumbler to see it's almost empty.

I know I need to stop this hard drinking but it seems the only thing I can rely on after those nightmares, they keep getting worse and worse and I don't know how much I can handle anymore.

I go into my office abandoning the tumbler to catch up on some office work which I know I have plenty of, I sit at my desk and start on the paper work first.

Sofia's Pov

After walking in the woods for about 10mins we arrived at Moms Vaults or at least that's what Henry said, it looks more like a cemetery to me "I thought you said this was her vault this looks more like a family cemetery" I comment.

He walked in front of me "It's both" he replies opening the doors and we're met with a large coffin Henry goes on the side of it and start pushing, I finally realize that the vault must be under the cemetery which I have to say is really smart.

I start to help Henry push the coffin to make enough room for us to fit through, once we got it over enough we walked down the stairs Henry walking down first. The first thing I see is this wall filled with small boxes, and some of them were glowing,

I walk closer reaching my hand out to grab one to figure out what it is but when my hand was about a centimeter away Henry yelled "DON'T TOUCH THAT!!" making me jump "why what is it?"

I asked turning to look at him he was by shelves of books and ingredients and an open closet filled with dresses that rich people would wear at balls in movies or something "Mom used to be the Evil Queen remember" he says

"right she used to collect hearts… but she's good now why does she still have them?" I ask cocking my head at him "she returned most of them but the rest were people who we're in different realms so she couldn't give them back," he explains,

I nod in understandment. "So we me a book on Reincarnation" I say looking at the titles of the books mom has filled with magic on the shelves "And why is that my beautiful grand- children".


	10. Cora's Come Back

Emma"s Pov

I wake up and I notice Regina is no longer in my arms, I look at the clock to see It's around 11:00 at night, I get up and stretch and look around the room one more time before walking out in the hallway.

I walk over to Henry's room and peak my head in but when I expect to see Henry in bed I'm met with an empty one, I walk over to Sofia room to see if they we're going over the story book but when I peak in her room it was empty.

I rush down the stairs and look in the living room, empty, the kitchen-empty, the dining room-empty, I rush into Regina's office to see her fighting her sleep trying to finish her paperwork.

"Regina the kids are gone," I say frantically, her head snaps up and before I could blink she was rushing out the office looking in every room "Regina I already looked" I say grabbing my phone getting ready to call my parents

"Do think she took the-", "Hey we don't know what happened yet all we know is that they're gone we don't need to jump to conclusions" I say cutting her off. I call my mom "Emma why are calling me it's almost 12:00" she says in a tired voice

"Because Henry and Sofia are missing and we think Cora took them" I say into the phone "CORA'S ALIVE!!!" she yells into the phone making me jerk it back "Wait who's Sofia?" she asked

"Me and Regina will explain all of that after we find them so can you guys hurry and get over here" I say ending the call. I turn looking at Regina who is talking on the phone with I assume is Zelena by the look on her face,

the next thing I know the phone crashes into the wall by Regina. "I'm gonna guess that was Zelena and she was being extra" I say "That's her specialty these days" Regina grunts angrily, "Is she coming"

I ask "Mmmhmmm just give her a coup-" and before Regina could finish her sentence she appears with a two year old Robin on her leg. "Now can someone explain to why my sister has her-",

"ZELENA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE THERE'S GONNA BE HELL!!!" Regina yells cutting Zelena off and making Robin jump, Zelena jaw drops but she looks at me with a confused and questioning expression.

Robin goes and sit on the couch watching Regina pace back and forth across the living room floor, "So are one of you going to tell me what's going on ?" Zelena asked looking at me. "We we're going to wait till my parents got here"

I said turning to Regina "I could use my magic to locate them," Regina said out loud "Regina your magic is already going haywire it could backfire" I say "Yeah well at this point I could care less because she could be doing a whole lot worse to our children than my magic backfiring" Regina says. "Why is her magic back firing?" Zelena asked trying to get answers, but before me or Regina could answer my parents burst through the door. "Sorry we got here as quick as we could" David said holding a 3 year old Neal,

once everyone settled in the living room well except me and Regina who I may remind you is still pacing. "So can you two finally explain what's going on" Zelena says bouncing Robin on her knee,

Regina freezes and turns towards everyone finally acknowledging their presence. "Mother has somehow reincarnated herself and now I believe she's back in the living world looking for blood, I have a daughter named

Sofia which mother took from me after she was born and wiped both me and Sofia's memory of it and now she's missing along with Henry, who I think has been kidnapped by our psychotic reincarnated mother." Regina explains,

my jaw drops because she literally just explained the last couple of days 30sec "so mother is alive and I have a niece" Zelena says looking just as dumbstruck, I look over to my mom who looks like a dying ghost "WoW" is the only word dad can say

"So um.. Would this be a bad time to let you guys know that your expecting" Zelena says I look at her confused "Expecting what?" I asked confused, I look at Regina who looked confused but then went pale "NO!!, It's not possible I took-",

"Regina true love breaks any curse remember" Zelena says. I look confused trying to figure out what was going on but then it hit me "Regina your pregnant" I ask Regina starts shaking her head "Emma it's not possible"

she says looking at me again tears in her eyes Iit can't be" she says in a quieter voice "Reg-", "NO!! WHat we need to be worrying about is finding Sofia and Henry and right now I don't have time for whatever the hell this is."

Regina says leaving out the living leaving a dead silence behind, "Emma she is pregnant, I can feel the baby's magic which could explain why her magic is going haywire" Zelena says breaking the silence "OK" was the only word that would leave my mouth. I turn around to go find out where Regina went.

Regina's Pov

I storm back to my office, I need to find Henry and Sofia everything else can wait. I make one of Henry's scarf and Sofia's mirror, I place them side to side on my desk and step back from them, I take in a deep breath and start to focus on my magic my eyes slip close.

I start thinking of Henry and Sofia to help boost the spell and just before I could finish the spell Emma burst through the door making me jump and lose concentration. "DAMNIT EMMA I WAS SO CLOSE TO FINDING THEM" I yell whipping around to see her staring at me "Regina calm down and talk to me," Emma says only pissing me off more "I DON'T HAVE-WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK EMMA OUR KIDS ARE MISSING AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO FIND THEM!!" I yell trying my best not to get emotional. "I don't want you using your magic Regina let me do it" Emma pleads, I sigh out in irritation "Fine" I mumble and I know Emma can see that I'm clearly unhappy about it.

Henry's Pov

"And why is that my beautiful grandchildren" that voice filled with so much false love, I watch Sofia freeze and I can see the fear in her eyes, "Why are you here Cora?" I ask turning around and facing her and I watch Sofia do the same thing hiding the emotion behind her eyes.

"Oh MY you two have grown up so much, Henry you've gotten so tall" Cora says taking a step forward "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!??" Sofia yells "It seems you still have that ungrateful attitude your mother used to have when she was young"

Cora says, I roll my eyes at her statement knowing that my mother wasn't an ungrateful child as Cora said she was. " I wanted to see you two before I had to pay your mother a well-deserved visit" she says looking around Moms vault, I look at Sofia who looks at me with a worried expression,

because if she does go and see my it won't end well it never does. Me and Sofia watch Cora look around the vault " But I have some news that I thought you should hear from me first." Cora says and I can only wonder what it is, "Regina is pregnant and that baby will push the two of you aside as soon as it's born,"

she says and I'm shocked but Sofia is just as surprised as me "mom can't get pregnant" Sofia whispers and I don't even know how she knew that did mom tell her about the potion she took decades ago. "So I came here with an offer to propose, you can come with me and I will teach you magic or you can stay and be cast in a shadow by a baby,"

she says, and I start to get angry because if mom is pregnant like she says then there is no way in hell im going to let her get close to our siblings, but before I could even say anything Sofia burst out laughing and I get confused but before I could even ask I hear her voice in my head "stall"

I look at her with surprise but then go along with it, I start laughing obnoxiously along with Sofia while Cora stands there confused. "What is so funny?" she asked "Because you honestly think we will side with you because our Mom is having a baby I say laughing harder. "After everything you've done to us and you want us to side with so you could use us for god knows what" Sofia says her laughing coming to an ease.

Once we stopped laughing as if on cue Mom, Ma and grandma, grandpa and aunty Zelena all burst through the doors of the vault "GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!" Mom yelled conjuring a fireball in her hand. "Are you guys Ok" david asked, me and Sofia nod "Oh Regina I was just getting ready to come and see you but my beautiful grand-children were being rather uncooperative".

Sofia's Pov

While Cora was talking I could feel mom's feeling's and her magic I almost forgot we connected, but I could feel her getting closer and closer to us so when Cora tried to turn us against Mom I knew this would be the opportunity to stall. I honestly don't know how I did it but I was able to use my teleapthy to tell Henry the same thing,

and the feeling and rush of my magic felt like I was breathing new air, like it was a foriegn language that I learned blindly. When I felt mom was close enough I stopped laughing knowing she was just outside the door,

Henry started stalling not knowing that our mothers was outside the door. And before I could blink they all burst through the door, as in all I mean Mom and Ma a woman with fiery red hair and pixie haired woman and a man with a sword.

"The man with the sword asked if me and Henry was Ok and me and Henry nod, I watch Mom conjure a fireball in her hand and I felt fear and anger and confusion and I knew it was what Mom feeling. I watch Cora say something but I was suddenly enveloped in purple smoke and appeared in a cabin, I look over to see Henry with the same confused look on his face.

Emma's Pov

I watched Henry and Sofia disappear in a cloud of purple smoke, I looked at Regina "Mother what are you doing here?" Regina asked "I came to pay my children a visit and this is how you greet me, I find out you married the enemy and let alone pregnant by her,

is this really what your degrading yourself to Regina, I thought I taught you better than that." Cora says and I know she got to Regina because suddenly I felt a powerful wave of magic "YOU TAUGHT ME NOTHING BUT PAIN

"LOVE IS WEAKNESS YOU'D SAY AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT YOU NOWHERE, BUT I WON'T HAVE THOSE SAME WORDS IN MY HEAD FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I MET SOMEONE WHO LOVES AND CARE LIKE NO ONE ELSE WOULD!!!"

Regina yelled I could see the tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall "You know nothing about love and you never will because WHERE'S YOUR GOD DAMN HEART!!" Regina says going off. I see the look of surprise on Cora's face at Regina's tone, but that immediately turned to anger, Cora blasted Regina into a wall and and Zelena jumped and blasted Cora while I rushed to Regina's side, but before I could get there Regina was already back on her feet. "Ar-", "I'm fine, we just need to get her the hell out of here"

Regina says cutting me off, while walking towards her mother, Regina's magic looked like it was forming some type of barrier around her like it was a glowing cloak of magic. Regina stood face to face with her mother "What the hell do you want?"

Reigna growled "You" Cora said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "What the hell do you want from me?" Regina questioned confused "I want to make amends and become the mother I wasn't in the past"

Cora says looking at Regina and Zelena. Zelena stood there shocked by her mother's answer but Regina she burst into a fit of laughs bringing herself to tears after a couple of minutes of laughing Regina looked up at Cora's face

"Your serious" Regina asked wiping tears from her eyes. "You Really expect me to believe that after that whole aruthurcation" Regina asks "After everything you've put me through and you expect me to believe that bullshit"

Regina says her voice rising. "I'm not that naive little girl anymore mother so tell me what your planning" Regina growls, "Fine I'm here for revenge on Snow she killed me and you were supposed to kill her and instead you let her live and become friends with her"

Cora says anger clear in her voice "Well it doesn't matter because we will stop you mother" Zelena says taking a step forward "Well I would love to see you two try" Cora says disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina's Pov

I watch my mother disappear in a cloud of purple smoke, and I scream out in frustration and I heard a loud crack and then silence but I don't pay it any mind instead I try to figure out what my mother was planning and why would she need my help to kill Snow White.

"REGINA!!!" someone yells causing me to whip around snapping out of my thoughts, I look and see this time it wasn't Emma it was Zelena "What?" I say, "LOOK!!" she says pointing at the large mirror in my vault.

I look over and see the mirror with a hundred cracks in it, I turn to look at everyone and they are all staring at me, when I tried to use my magic to fix it it only cracked more "REGINA!!!STOP" Emma yelled I looked at her "I don't want you hurt yourself" Emma says.

I look at Zelena can you poof us home?" I ask, she nods and we disappear in a cloud of green smoke. "Regina where are the kids?" Emma asked looking around "At the cabin do you mind getting them?" I asked "Nope"

she says flicking her wrist and within seconds Henry and Sofia appear in a cloud of gray smoke. "MOM!!!" Henry and Sofia yell before crashing into me "Are you two Ok?" I ask as tears start to well in my eyes, I hear muffled yes's,

I look up at Emma who's already wrapping her arms around us,"You two scared us to death" Emma says, but before I could say anything I hear David cleared his throat. I completely forgot in just a couple seconds that they were still there,

"Well how about we all sit down and talk about everything?" I ask pulling away from my family, much to my displeasure but they all needed a full understanding of what was going on.

**sorry for taking a long time to update but Im trying to balance school and extracurricular activities so in trying to get in as much writing as possible ok enjoy.**


	11. The Grounded

Zelena's Pov

Regina leads us all to the living room and we find a seat on the couches or armchairs which I have to say are pretty comfortable. Once everyone was seated my sister stood up and looked at all of us " So you guys know the gist of everything so this is Sofia"

she says holding her hand out to the girl that looked around the same age as Henry. She looked at all of us with nervousness, I stand up and hold my hand out to her "I'm you aunty Zelena but you can call me aunt Z whichever you prefer"

I say and she smiles at me and shakes my hand. Snow stands up pulling David along with her "I'm Snow your grandmother" ,"And I'm David your grandfather" Snow and David say, I watch Regina roll her eyes. "But grandma and grandpa are fine"

Snow says with a little too much enthusiasm, I watch Sofia grin at them before she sat back down. I noticed Sofia or Henry hasn't said a word but Mom since they've been back here, I look over to Sofia who looks so much like Regina they could be sisters.

I chuckled out loud at my joke. "Zelena what's funny?" Regina asked snapping me out of my thoughts "Huh oh nothing I was just thinking" I say looking at Sofia then back at Regina "I just think it's funny how you two look and act just alike"

I say pointing my finger at her and Sofia. Regina sighs out in irritation" Henry I want you two to tell us everything that happened tonight" Regina says looking exhausted. I know there's no point in telling her to rest because now that mother is here I doubt any of us will be getting a good rest, and just by the tired look on her face,

her stress levels just went straight up. " We snuck out to go find a book on Reincarnation in your vault" Henry says, "YOU WHAT!!!" both Emma and Regina yell in sync "I specifically told you two I didn't want you getting involved in this,

do you two know what she could've done to you if we didn't get there in time" Regina rambled while pacing, she stopped abruptly in the middle of the living room and turned to Henry and Sofia "You two are grounded for a week"

she says "What!!" both Henry and Sofia say "Mo-", "NO!! I don't want to hear it you two would have gotten hurt" Regina says cutting them off from their complaining" Something Could've happened to you two" Emma says backing Regina.

"Phones" Regina says holding out her hand, I watch Henry and Sofia grab their phones out of their back pockets and put them in Regina's hand, Regina hands the phones to Emma and Emma sits them on the table.

"So what else happened?" I ask looking at Henry and Sofia " We got to the vault and started looking around for the book of reincarnation but before we could actually find it Cora appeared and asked why were we looking for it."

Sofia says I look at Henry who starts to add on to Sofia "She tried to act like she missed us at first but we knew what game she was playing,

then she said she wanted us to join her so she could teach us magic because Mom was pregnant and the baby would push us out of the picture." Henry says, and I look at Regina to see the color drain from her face at his words.

"Me and Henry laughed in her face trying to buy time for you guys because I could feel moms magic so I knew she was close but after we stopped laughing we told her we wouldn't join her and she got pretty pissed."

Sofia finishes I laugh "You are my niece indeed" I say laughing, I look up at my sister to see her paler than before I stand quickly walking towards her and I watch Emma try and snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Regina you need to take a deep breath Ok" I say getting worried, Regina gasps and her eyes starts to glow purple. I start to feel a wave of powerful magic I grab Emma and scream get down , "Regina?!" Emma calls her name again, after a couple of seconds of calling Regina's name Regina gasped out for air "Is she Ok?"

Snow said while standing in David's arms watching the scene with Henry and Sofia beside her. "She knows about the baby" Regina said in a breathy whisper "what if she tries to hurt It? Or what If she tries to hurt you to get to me or the kids Sofia she's gonna take Sofia"

Regina rambles having a whole panic attack "WHOA Regina, Cora isn't going to hurt anyone OK" Emma says but if I know anything about my mother is that she loves hurting people and she won't give that up easily.

I look at Regina who was about to get ready to disagree with Emma "HOW ABOUT!! Me and Emma put a protection spell around the house and we all stay here until we can figure something out" I said looking around at everyone.

Everyone nods in agreement so I start making my way outside Emma and Regina following behind me, "Ready?" Emma asked me while wringing out her hands "Whenever you are" I replied.

I shoot my light of green colored magic in the air while Emma shoot hers in the air, and when our magic collided it started to form a light green barrier around the house, after a couple of minutes once the house is fully protected by the barrier.

I turn to Emma who was breathing heavily, I raise a questioning eyebrow at her "WHAT?!! I haven't used that much magic in a while I'm a bit inexperienced Ok" Emma says as her breathing started to even out a bit.

Me and Emma turn to be met by my sister, "I gave Snow and David the guest bedroom downstairs and you and Robin sleep in the one upstairs" she says looking at me and Emma "What about Neal?"

Emma confused as to why she didn't hear her little brother's name in the arrangement. "He wanted to have a sleepover with Henry so they are going to be bunking together for the night" she says looking at Emma,

"Robin also wanted to sleep with Sofia but I told her it was up to you." Regina says between a yawn, "Yeah I'm fine with them having a sleepover" I say noticing the tiredness and the stress on my sisters face, Emma must've noticed it to

"Come on the suns already starting to rise, we all need to get some sleep," Emma says. Once we are all inside I say my thanks and goodnight I walk up the stairs to Sofia's room and open the door softly to see Robin cuddled up with Sofia, both of them sleeping soundly, I walk out and go to my assigned room get in bed and fall asleep.

Emma's Pov

Once Zelena goes up the stairs I turn to see Regina is gone, I sigh and go look in the living room then the kitchen, and the last place I look is her office and there she is drinking her cider on the small couch in the office.

I walked over to her and take the half full glass out her hand, her head snaps up and I could she was lost in thought, "Regina you can't drink alcohol your pregnant" I say sitting down next to her downing the rest of what was in the cup

"Emma do you honestly think I could still be pregnant, I took an infertility potion it made me barren for decades it just can't go away," Regina said with the look of mixed emotions, as if she doesn't know what to feel first.

I look at Regina and pull her to my chest "True love can break any curse Regina you of all people should know that" I say kissing the top of her head, "Emma I want to be happy about this I really do but this is all to much right now,

my mother is running around town wanting vengeance, my dreams are getting worse and nothing seems to be helping them and know we're gonna have a baby," Regina says. She lifts her head to look me in the eyes "What are we gonna do?"

she asked, "Were gonna do what we always do fight" I say getting up off the couch pulling her up with me "Now can we go to bed now because I get grumpy when I don't get any sleep" I say with a smile, I watch Regina smile at me

"Fine" she says, and I lead her out the office to our room. Once were in bed I wrap my arms around Regina like I always do but I did something different I caressed her still flat stomach and when I did, it was like I could feel it, It was so weird but my eyes started to droop from the long hours of stress and I let sleepover take my body.

Regina's Pov

I couldn't go to sleep there was to many things on my mind at the time too many things stressing me out, I know stressing is bad for the baby but how can I not stress when my mother has reincarnated herself and tries to persuade my children to join her so she could teach them magic.

It's just too many things going on at once, I know Emma had already fallen asleep but I needed to make sure everyone was in bed. I slowly get out of bed and quietly walk out the room, first I go to Sofia's room to see her asleep with Robin in her arms,

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I then start walking towards Henry's room and I see him and Neal asleep with comic books scattered on the bed. I go and pick up the comic books and put them on the shelf and then turn off the lamp that was left on then quietly walk out the room to go downstairs.

I go to my office and start working on some paperwork thatI missed out on for the last two days, Soon enough I finished my paperwork for next week and the week after that and when I looked at the clock it was 8am. I get up from my desk and go to the kitchen to start making breakfast, by 9:30 I was able to make more than enough pancakes,eggs, bacon,toast, cookies,cupcakes and ect but I think I ended up stress cooking.

"WHAT THE HELL!! Regina you made a whole breakfast buffet" Zelena says stating the obvious "I know" Is all I say making sure she got the hint that I wasn't in the mood today. "So what gender do you think the baby would be?" Zelena asked catching me off guard, my head snapped toward head towards her "WHat?"

I question "I-" but before she could answer Sofia came into the kitchen yawning "Good morning Mom, Good morning Aunt Z" she says while wiping her eyes "Goodmorning" me and Zelena say in sync. "HOLYCOW!!!" Sofia yelled making me and Zelena jump " Mom did you make all of this?" Sofia asked me

"Yeah I figured everyone would be pretty hungry from everything that happened yesterday and early this morning," I say not wanting her to find out my habit of stress cooking. "I wish I could cook like this" Sofia says "Well one day I will teach you" I say right when Emma walks in with a half asleep Neal on her shoulder, "Good Morning Sofia, Good Morning Zelena" Emma says "Good Morning Emma" Zelena says "Good Morning Ma" Sofia says. I look at Emma who is staring at me with a look of worry, "Regina can I talk to you?"

**ok sorry guys for ending it here trust me i don't lt either but you gotta save some for the next chapter ok and I also want to say thank you guys for supporting and being great fans of my story, and don't worry I don't intend on ending the story anytime soon ok guys enjoy **


	12. The King

Emma's Pov

"Regina can I talk to you?" I ask looking at her "Ok" she says meeting me in the foyer, "So do you want to explain why there's a whole buffet taking up every space available in our kitchen?" I ask. I could see every emotion flashing in her dark brown orbs,

"Emma, I don't have time for this we have more important things to worry about, and instead of worrying about my killer mom you choose to worry about my cooking habits." I look at Regina "Regina your pregnant you need rest you also need to stop stressing"

I say practically pleading "Emma we both know it will be awhile before I could actually get a peaceful rest, and you of all people know my struggle with the dreams or visions- whatever they are I don't have time for them.

Right now I have time to figure out what my mother is planning, keeping my town from destroying itself but most importantly I have time for OUR grounded children so that's what we need to be worrying about right now."

Regina says walking back into the kitchen not letting me have any say on her statement, I sigh and rub my hands over my face. Just when I was about to start walking back into the kitchen- "Good morning Ma"

Henry says making me jump in surprise "JEEZE kid you scared me to death" I say rubbing my hands all over his head making it more messy than what it already was. "Mom….." Henry says dragging it out overdramatically, "Come on, let's go eat breakfast before it's all gone" I say walking to the kitchen.

Sofia's Pov

Ma and Henry walk into the kitchen, Henry looking like someone took his cookie and Ma looking as if someone took her bearclaw, I turn to look at Mom who was glaring at Ma as if she could burn her by just glaring at her. "Um… is everything Ok….." say looking back and forth between Mom and Ma "Yeah why wouldn't it be" Mom says shooting Emma one more dirty look before looking at aunt Zelena and starting a conversation about dinner. I walk over to ma and Henry who were filling their plates,

"So is it just me or is mom not a happy camper" I say trying to get answers "Everything is fine we were just trying to figure out a plan for what we're going to do next." Ma says, but something tells me that's a lie. "Yeah… Ok whatever you say" I replied while walking away to get some pancakes, I watch Snow and her husband David walk in with Neal and Robin running in from behind them, "NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!!!!" Mom yells getting their attention, "Sorry aunt Gina" they both say before going to wait for their food.

" Are you going to make Robins plate or am I going to make both?" Mom asked aunt Zelena "Oh I'm sorry I will make it but I'm pretty sure snow is doing Neals already." Aunt Zelena says, I watch Mom whip around and look at Snow. "SNOW IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES I WILL CUT IT OFF!!!" Mom yells making everyone including me jump.

I read about pregnancy last night and they said something about cravings and I wonder if Mom's craving is peanut butter cookies. I sit down in the dining room thinking about Cora's visit why did she need to talk to Mom, why did she want to turn us against her. I was the only one in the dining room so far, and sooner or later Mom came in with a plate of blueberry pancakes and peanut butter cookies.

She sat down at the head of the table and she didn't talk or eat, she just sat there looking at the table with an unreadable expression.

After a couple minutes I was uncomfortable and worried, she looked up at the sound of me clearing my voice.

"I'm sorry dear I'm just trying to get some stuff straightened out" she says and I can't help but think that she's letting more than what she was saying.

"Is it about Cora?" I ask letting a bit of my curiosity out "Um….. yes it is, It's just I want to keep you all safe including most of the people in this town, and I guess I'm trying to find an easier way to do that but I'm not getting anywhere."

I don't say anything for awhile, "Does Ma know how your feeling about all of this?" I ask

"No and I would like it to stay that way I don't want her worrying about me more than she already is." Mom says with a sadden tone, "Why do you keep pushing her away?." I asked leaning closer for an answer and just when I was about to get an answer everyone started walking laughing about something that i wasn't paying too much attention to. I knew whatever Mom was about to say will never even be contemplated to be told again. Everyone say down their laughter dying down, everyone starting their own conversations.

"SOfia…." Henry says dragging out my name while waving his hand in front of my face, "Oh sorry I was lost in thought," I say plastering a small smile on my face ,"About what?" He asked.

I looked at him and closed my eyes and focused on trying to gather the energy I used last night to talk to him without anyone knowing but I couldn't do it, I could feel the magic but I couldn't do it.

I tried to dig further and grasp at the energy that I felt but someone grabbed my hand snapping my focus, I looked up seeing that the hand belonged to Mom.

"Stop you will only tire yourself out , wait till next week", I gasped as Moms voice filled my mind I looked at her with surprise, so she can read and talk through minds. "Awesome." I say out loud.

"What so awesome?" Henry asked, "Nothing" I say looking back at mom who was looking at me from the corner of her eye. I start eating my food thinking of a way I can sneak back into the vault to get the book without anyone knowing. I look up at Mom, "Will you guys be enrolling me into school right?" I question, the whole table goes silent as if I asked a forbidden question. "

"Yes dear me and Emma will be enrolling you in school we can go out tomorrow if nothing pops up."

"Do we really have to wait till tomorrow whatever Cora is planning she isn't acting on that because if she was she would've done it already, so we shouldn't pause our lives because she's made an unexpected visit." I say with confidence that I didn't know I had, I watched as Mom thought on it.

"OK" is the only thing she said before grabbing her barely touched food and walking into the kitchen to dispose of it. I watched Ma sit there and watch her. I sat there a little confused as to why Emma didn't go after her, I got up and walked in the kitchen to try and find out what was on Mom's mind.

David/Prince Charming's Pov

Last night was….. Well stressful, and from what it looks like Emma and Regina aren't taking it well. I watched Regina grab her plate and walk into the kitchen leaving everyone to their thoughts,

I watched Sofia who is supposedly Regina's long lost daughter that Cora took and sent to the outside world of storybrooke to grow up alone go into the kitchen after her. I just can't figure out how she is 14 I doubt that she is from her deceased husband who is Snow's father, so does that mean that she is danile's child.

"David did you hear me" Snow says waving her hand in front of my face. I turn to look at her "No I didn't what did you say?" I asked paying attention to my surroundings, " I said,can you go clean up Neal so him and Robin can go play" she says motioning to his face which had crumbs,syrup and other food substances.

"Yeah no problem" I say getting up and grabbing Neal out of his seat to take him to get cleaned up. I walk past the kitchen and hear Sofia asking if she angered her about wanting to be in school.

Snows Pov

Wow Regina has a daughter, so does that mean I have a sister but she's only 14 if she were my sister she would be way older than that if she got sent to the world before the curse so how old is Sofia? And who is her father. I watch David pokes his head in the dining room. "Me and Neal are going to hang out in the living room he wants to play with Robin" he says "OK" I reply getting up to go talk to Regina.

I walk into the kitchen watching Sofia leave out of the kitchen with a frown on her face. "Regina" I say, and she turns around from the sink with an unreadable expression "Yes Snow" Regina answers. "Um I have a question to ask and I no it's none of my business but I just wanted to know if that was my sister?" I ask while nervous rambling knowing full well I'm not making anything any better. "You want to know if I had a child with your father" She say with a shocked voice, "Why would you think that's your father's child Snow?" she asked me in a dangerously low voice. "I mean you two were married he loved you an-" , "Is that what he told you Snow he told you that he loved me, God your more idiotic than I thought" Regina says hashly cutting me off. "Snow I was seventeen when I was forced to marry your father and your father was 52, so imagine having a 52 year old man forcing you into his bed at night so he could get his next heir to the throne, Imagine fighting for your life to try and keep what little dignity and sanity you had left, what innocence I had left your father stripped me of it as if he were taking off a bandaid. And there was nothing I could do about it every time I fought it got worse and worse until I had no choice but to give up.

"Regina finished with a dark look in her eyes.I look down at the counter trying to process all this new information but none of this could be true y father was loving, caring, honorable but that is the very opposite of what Regina just told her."It can't be true, he was nice he would never lay a hand-" , "AND how would you know Snow Hmmm…. Were you there on thoes cold nights your father would pin me to the bed and rape me because he wanted another child, were you there when I scearmed and begged for someone to help me, Were you there Snow?

"Regina her voice getting louder with every memory she stated. I look up in her eyes to see a tear escape, I've never seen so much emotion in Regina's eyes. "I almost had a child with your father two actually but after everything he did to me I couldn't birth those children in the world know there was a chance he could hurt them, so I had Rumple help me get rid of them in secret. So no Snow Sofia is not you sibling." Regina finishes, "So who's her father?" I asked in confusion. "Daniel" Is the last thing she said before walking out of the room.

Regina's Pov

I walked out of the kitchen trying to compose my emotions but when I saw Sofia outside the kitchen entrance I know she heard everything. "Mom?" Sofia said softly, "Yes" I said dreading her next words "Can you tell me everything your whole story, and about dad?" she asked "I…" , "Please" she begged "Ok but please can we do it tomorrow I'm just really drained" I say. "Ok" she responded with a slight smile and a hug, I wrapped my arms around her trying to sort through every problem that needs to be fixed.

im really sorry for the long wait i've been busy with school and finals are coming up but I've finally had some time to add in a chapter but I will work on being more frequent with updates again enjoy


	13. Mother

Regina's Pov

After talking to Sofia I went upstairs and i

to me and Emma's shared bathroom and locked the door. I looked in my mirror taking a shaking breath as my hands gripped the sink, when I lifted them off the sink they were shaking "Dammit" I say trying to look through the medicine cabinet to find my medicine, when I didn't find it I realized I didn't get it refilled "FUCK!!" I yelled and the next thing I knew the mirror had a crack in it. I sighed out in frustration, I placed my hand flatly against the broken mirror and I focused my magic and the mirror slowly started to repair itself. Once it finished I felt drained and exhausted, I opened the bathroom door to be met with my blonde wife "What the hell happened in there?" she asked "Nothing of importance" I say walking out of the room "Regina why won't you talk to me" , "Because everytime you want to talk,it's about me, are you ok how are you feeling, oh Regina just talk to me, THAT"S ALL I've been hearing for the last 24hr and as of right now it all ends." I say my chest was heaving "OK" was all Emma said before wrapping her arms around me and my body immediately relaxed at her touch.

"Just promise me you will talk to me at some point" Emma says in a pleading tone, "I promise" I whisper. That contentment didn't last long, there was a loud boom echoing around the town and ground shook then we started hearing faint screams "MOM!!" Sofia and Henry yelled in sync "WERE COMING!!!!" Emma yelled as we rushed down the stairs, as I made it down there everyone was standing the windows, "What's going on out there?" I asked opening the front door to be met red and orange clouds. "What the hell" I say turning to Emma who met my gaze, "You think your mother magic has gotten that powerful?" Emma asked looking at me while I was trying to find the source "No not even close without the help of someone" I say turning looking at Zelena who had a worried look on her face.

"Who would help her?" Sofia says coming to my side "As far as I know more than likely Gold if she had something he wanted and she more than likely does." I say "Look we need to go out there and we need to go in groups" I say looking at everyone "Me and David can get people to safety away from whatever that is brewing" Snow says trying to make eye contact with me and I quickly avert my gaze and "I will go try and figure out where the source of this storm is." Zelena says, I look at Emma "Well I guess that leaves us to go find my mother" I say "Yeah I kinda figured" She stated, "What about us?" asked Henry "You two are going to stay here and watch the little one and I have a tracking spell on all four of you so you can't and if did leave you will have no choice but to go through the barrier which is connected to all three of us."

I say pointing at me, Zelena and Emma, I watch Henry and Sofia's face of defeat "I just don't want any of you to get hurt" I say looking at them "We know" they say "Well be careful" Sofia says, and I smile "Always" I say kissing her and Henry on their foreheads and Emma went over and rubbed her hand through their hair "Be good you two" says hugging them. "Ready" Emma says facing us, I nod and within seconds I teleport us all outside the border, I look up at the sky and turn looking at everyone else "Good luck" I say before everyone start begging their goals. "Do you think she's really here?" Emma asked , "If I didn't we wouldn't be here right now" I say opening the door to my vault and then moving the coffin.

I walk down the stairs and when I landed on the second step I passed through a barrier "What the hell" I say turning around to see EMma trying to pass "Emma?" I say putting my hand on the barrier sensing I can't pass through, I could sense something was off "GO back to the house" I said and she nodded in disagreement, I get out my phone "Something is off go check on the kids just in case I will be fine here I can handle her please." I text she looks up from her phone and nods and disappears in white smoke, I turn around and enter the main room in my vault my mother was standing there just as I expected. "So is your savior gone?" She asked , "Yes, so now we can actually figure out what the hell is going on" I say conjuring up some chairs and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"What do you want mother?" I ask "I want you to either join me or die trying to save what will be left of this town or I can just force the darkness out of you Regina we both know I can." I laugh "Is that a threat?" I ask with a grin "indeed it is" She answers with a smirk, I try to conjure a fire ball but nothing comes "Did you honestly think I was stupid enough to allow you to use your magic in against me in here" she says I stand up not backing down to the challenge, "Join me" she says "Never, all you got to do is let it out and we can walk out of here" she says walking towards me "No" I say and I was blasted into the wall, pain shot through my body, I gasped getting up off the ground, I felt a bit dizzy but I didn't care.

"Regina don't make me hurt you." She says, walking towards me and as soon as she got close enough I back slapped her, making her stumble back. I quickly go and grab a sword from my days as queen, when she gets up I aim my sword right at her chest, "Make one move and I'll cut your damn head off" I growl "You don't have the guts" she says starting to move her hand and before Ieven got the chance to process it I dug the sword deep within her chest. She gasped out looking at me with wide eyes, but the look of shock soon turned into a smirk.

"What's so funny?" I say looking her directly in the eyes, "You can't kill me Regina I'm already dead" she states causing my mind to go over drive, she pulls the sword out of her chest while laughing. Before I could even blink I was up against the wall, "Regina if you want me to stop all we have to do is talk it won't be long just a small one and I will stop everything " she says I look away from her, all I need to do is let the evil queen out for a couple seconds that's all and she will stop everything."NO!" I yell and her eyes started to glow purple her fingers went against my temples and the next thing I knew she was In my head literally.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!!" I yell fighting against her hold, "Not until I get what I want" she says digging and searching until she found what she was looking for, a part of myself I locked to never be open "Just let me in" she whispers in my ear. "No, I can't I worked too hard to get away from the darkness not only for myself but for them, and I can't ruin that" I say, "Well then I guess I will then" she says using her magic to bring out my worst fear.

Zelena's Pov

After walking through the woods for about 30 mins I finally found the source, it was the well that was magically connected to the town. I watched as Red and Orange continue to brew out. I go up to it and take a deep breath before conjuring up a spell to stop whatever this was supposed to be I put all my magic in it and within seconds the storm started to retreat. Something was very off this was to easy of a spell to defeat to be mothers, so that could only mean one thing……. "This was a setup" I say out loud before teleporting back to the house in a hurry. As soon as I appeared Emma was already there. "Where's Regina?" I asked walking up to her "Talking with your mother" She says as if she wasn't sure "You left her there with that monster" I say "She told me to come check on the kids she said something was off" Emma says I'm going to go get her stay here" I say "Wait what's going on?" she asked confused and worried "We've been set up" I say disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. I appeared on the vault staircase and when I tried to walk in there was a barrier blocking me "Dammit". I was getting ready to use my magic to break the barrier but I heard a loud scream that sounded like it came from Regina.

Emma's Pov

Once Zelena left I rushed back in the house hearing a scream come from Sofia, "HENRY!!" I yelled running up the stairs "MOM!, SOMETHING"S WRONG WITH SOFIA!!" He yelled as I ran into his room her hands on her head. "Sofia whats wrong?" I asked once she stopped panting "Mom…. It's mom, C-Cora is in our heads" SHe says taking a gulp of air. "What is she doing?" I asked, "She brought back the Evil Queen" she said before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Well Over the last couple months I've been getting good feed back off of this idea and I want to thank all my followers to this story for supporting me and to let you know that there are more cliffhangers coming your way but here is a well very great ending to this chapter so enjoy.


	14. Help

Um hello I want to say thanks to all the people who have been loving and encouraging me to put my ideas on paper and form them into beautiful stories. I have been recently told that I need help with my transition sentences and punctuation which I already knew but I have introduced myself to beta reader.

and I can't seem to find anyone that's online or available to help me so if on of you are a beta reader I beg of you to help me in this situation I would love for people to feel the emotion and dramatic events in the story so as I said if you are or know a beta reader that can help please drop there user name below please and thank you.

Oh and I know I haven't updated in awhile but I'm working on new stories and I'm making more chapters for the stories you guys seem to love be patient with me it would all be updated in good time I hopethank you


	15. Progress report

Hello to all my fellow fans and followers, I know I haven't posted a actual chapter in almost 4 months and I deeply apologize, I have someone help me edit some new stories which are almost ready for me to release into your beautiful minds I just need a little more time and patience. Don't worry I don't plan to disappoint you with these two new and upcoming stories and with my latest stories also just a little more time and I will deliver you all the hard work. I promise.

Stay safe everyone


End file.
